DESCENDIENTES LOUD
by YUCARD
Summary: Aquí está mi primer fanfic que yo mismos escribi espero y les guste se llama "DESCENDIENTES LOUD "
1. chapter 1

Aquí está mi primer fanfic que yo

mismos escribi espero y les guste se llama "DESCENDIENTES LOUD "

Capítulo 1:lazos familiares

Niñas levanten se y vistan ce para ir a la escuela -dijo lincoln -liby ,lacy ,lupa apuren sé que se les va a hacer tarde.

Ya vamos papá -dijo lacy

Alguien vio mi libro de poemas?-pregunto lupa

Lo dejaste en el cuarto de nuestros padres - le contesto liby

Niñas apurence ya esta el desayuno - grito luan

Y esta vez que preparaste luan espero que sea algo sano no quiero que nuestras hijas coman comida chatarra- dijo Lynn

No te preocupes yo ayude a luan para que no estés gritando como siempre - contestó lucy - lincoln y tu ya estas listo? También Se te volverá hacer tarde

Ya voy calmen se ya estoy listo cariño - contestó lincoln - mmmm huele bien cielo que preparaste? - le pregunto lincoln a luan

Prepare huevos y tocino y con un poco de lechuga para que Lynn no se enoje - contestó luan

No me enojo sólo digo que las niñas tienen que comer más sano para que crezcan sanas y fuertes dijo Lynn con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de algo enojada

Siempre te preocupas por eso amor ellas comen sano no te deberías de preocupar además las tres son grandes deportistas - dijo lincoln

Ya estamos listas papá y mamás - dijeron la tres chicas con unas grandes sonrisas

Está bien niñas apurence a comer para llevarlas a la escuela me sobra tiempo - les dijo lincoln

Está bien papá - dijo lupa

Después de comer las niñas se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde sus madres las esperaban con sus almuerzos escolares.

Aquí tienes lupa tu almuerzo - le dijo luan - portate bien cariño y pon atención a las clases.

Aquí está el tuyo liby te puse tu sándwich favorito y una manzana - le dijo Lynn - y también te puse tus frituras favoritas - le dijo Lynn en secreto

Aquí está el tuyo lacy te puse tu sándwich como a ti te gusta en forma de cadáver - le dijo lucy

Gracias mamá las queremos a las tres - les dijeron las tres chicas.

Bueno ya es hora de irnos - dijo lincoln - adiós amores las veré después del trabajo - les dijo dándoles un gran beso una por una.

Adiós cuiden se mucho - las tres esposas se despidieron luego cada una fue a su respectivo trabajo.

Mientras en el camino rumbo hacia la escuela.

Lupa estas bien te vez un poco mas deprimida de lo normal - le pregunto lacy

Es que no quiero llegar a la escuela - le contesto lupa con un seño fruncido - por que Ai de verá de estar ese idiota de William, no saben lo que me dijo la otra vez el me...

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. capitulo 2: familia Loud

Hola amigos aquí está el capitulo 2 de " DESCENDIENTES LOUD " espero y les guste.

Capítulo 2:familia loud.

William sólo se la pasa criticando mis trabajos y mis dibujos - decía lupa con los brazos cruzados -dice que no tienen sentido Lo que ago y se la pasa criticando todo me molesta.

Liby y lacy se le quedan viendo a lupa con una sonrisa de burla.

Que?- les dijo Lupa.

Le gustas - dijo Liby.

Qué? - le dijo lupa - a hora que tonterías dices Liby.

Ella solo dice lo que es verdad tu le gustas a William - dijo Lacy.

Las hermanas seguían diciéndole con voz vaja a Lupa que ella le gustaba a William y lupa les decía molesta que se callarán las niñas siguieron así Hasta que lincoln se percató.

Oigan que tanto se están secreteando niñas - dijo lincoln.

Las tres chicas le dijeron que nada.

Bueno está bien niñas ya llegamos a la escuela - les dijo lincoln - cuiden ce mucho las tres la quiero mucho.

Adiós papá- le dijo Liby.

Adiós papi - le dijo lupa.

Adiós papá te quiero nos vemos en la casa- le dijo lacy.

Bueno que nos toca a la primera hora? - les pregunto liby a lacy.

Creo que biología - le contesto lacy.

Oigan me pregunto si habrá venido...-lupa fue interrumpida por alguien que las llamaba.

¡¡Oigan chicas esperen !!- les gritaba su prima lanny.

Olviden lo Ai viene - les dijo lupa con una sonrisa.

Hola chicas - les dijo lanny.

Hola lanny como estas - le dice liby.

De nuevo se te hizo tarde verdad - le dijo lupa .

Hola lanny que bonito vestido tu lo hiciste? - le pregunto lacy.

Estoy bien - le contesta lanny a liby.

Si otra vez me desvele haciendo la tarea- le contesta lanny a lupa.

Si gracias era un vestido viejo que mi mama me regaló- le contesta lanny a lacy.

Papa y nuestras madres siempre decían que a la tía lenny le gustaba mucho la moda y que tu te pareces en ese aspecto en ella- le dijo lacy.

Si oigan creen que pronto lleguen los chicos? - pregunto lanny

Quien sabe pero tenemos que irnos lanny - nos toca álgebra a hora

Está bien nos vemos luego chicas - lanny les dijo a liby y a lacy.

Las veo más tarde chicas - les dice lupa.

Adiós chicas - les contestaron liby y lacy

Bueno vamos al salon - le dijo Liby a lacy

Está bien - le responde lacy

El día fue tranquilo y normal en la escuela hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de educación física para las chicas.

Vamos muevan se rápido - gritaba el entrenador - descansen vayan a las duchas.

Uff estoy cansada - le dice lacy a liby.

Ni me lo digas - le contesta liby.

También estamos cansadas - les dice lanny - vallamos a las duchas

Vamos - le dijo lupa - no vienen chicas?.

Enseguida vamos vamos a acomodar nuestras cosas - le contesta lacy.

En un momento vamos -dice liby

Está bien solo apurence - dijo lanny

Liby y lacy se dirigieron hacia las gradas donde estaban sus maletas de deporte cuando dos tipos se acercan hacia ellas

Miren nada mas pero si son las hermanas primas de la escuela - les dice Wicho a las dos chicas.

Al parecer las incest babys ya se van de seguro se van a ir a besar - les dijo Sergio.

No tienen que ir a molestar a alguien mas cobardes - les dice lacy a los bravucónes

Si déjenos en paz - dice lacy

O que nos van a golpear pequeñitas - contesta Wicho

Si van a hacernos algo - dice Sergio burlándose -miren como tiemblo

Olles Wicho dime a que sabor tiene mi guitarra? - le dijo Rex.

¡¡¡POW!!! - Rex golpeó en la cara a Wicho en su cara

Maldito como te atreviste le dijo - Sergio - te marare - le dijo con el puño alsado y corriendo hacia el.

Cuando de pronto le detiene el puño otro chico.

Tu literalmente será el que estará muerto - le dijo Lobby.

Los dos chicos agarraron a los bravucónes y los llevaron detrás de las gradas y les dieron una golpisa.

Chicas tomemos una selfie - dijo Lobby.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de chicas.

Miren quien esta aquí - dijo Michelle - es la tonta emo

Vaya otra vez nos ignora - dijo rubi - la oscura de pelo blanco a hora que dibujas tonta?

Que les importa lelas - le contesto lupa.

Vaya parece que quieres pleito enana - le contesto Michelle.

Jajajaja ustedes haciéndole pleito a un loud - dijo lanny - por favor ustedes son solo palabras.

Por qué tan segura modelito - le dijo rubi.

Por qué me acaban de pasar una foto mis primos - le contesto lanny- mira.

En la foto salían los primos loud abrazados y en medio salían los dos bravucónes golpeados.

Que les hicieron malditos - gritaron las bravucónas.

Ps miren - dijo lupa - más vale que se larguen mis hermanas ya vienen.

Nos la pagarán Louds - dijo Michelle.

No te preocupes lupa si ellas regresan se las verán conmigo - le dijo lanny.

Gracias lanny por eso eres mi mejor amiga - le dice lupa.

Oigan chicas que pasa por que se fueron enojadas esas dos - pregunto lacy.

Luego les cuento - dijo lupa - Mejor apurence que tenemos que regresar a clases .

Esta bien ya vamos - dijo liby.

Dos horas después.

Familia loud favor de venir a la dirección - dijo el director por el alta voz.

Y esta vez por qué - dijo Rex

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. Capítulo 3:la visita

Capítulo 3:la visita.

-Que querra el director esta vez ?~se pregunto Lanny.

-Creen que nos habran delatado?~dijo Lacy.

-No creo que alguien nos habra visto~dijo Lobby.

-Pero por que nos habra hablado a todos~dijo Lupa.

Todo el corredor se llenaba de preguntas que hacia cada uno de los chicos hasta llegar a la dirección donde guardaron silencio al oír que el director hablaba con alguien.

\- Así es señora loud eso fue lo que sucedió~ dijo el Director.

-Entiendo Director~Dijo la señora Loud.

Los chicos no aguantaron la curiosidad y se acercaron a la puerta para espiar la conversacion.

-Rex viejo creo que literal mente es...~dijo Lobby antes de ser interrumpido por el director.

-Chicos pasen por favor ~dijo el Director.

Cada uno de los chicos entro a la oficina del director.

-Hola chicos ~ dijo Luna.

-Hola tia Luna~todos los chicos le contestaron al saludo de su tia excepto Rex.

-Hola mama~dijo rex.

-Muy bien chicos tenemos que hablar sobre un inconveniente que tiene que ver con ustedes~dijo el director~alguien los vio cuando golpearon a Wicho y a sergio tambien nos dijeron sobre el problema en el vestidor de damas.

-Pero ellos literalmente se lo buscaron insultaron a Liby y a Lacy ~ dijo Lobby.

-Director ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto esos dos nos insultaron y ellos nos defendieron nosotras tuvimos la culpa~dijo Liby.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada esos abusivos se lo merecian~dijo Rex.

-Ya basta~dijo el Director~yo se bien que lo que hicieron fue por defensa pero los mande a llamar por la forma en la que lo hicieron ,conozco a esos chicos bien se que son puros problemáticos ningun maestro los aguantaba mas asi que por eso decidí expulsarlos.

Los chicos al oir la noticia no aguantaron su felicidad y una leve sonrisa se les noto a todos en el rostro el director al notar la sonrisa le dijo.

-Bueno no se alegren tanto que ustedes tambien tienen que recibir su castigo~dijo el Director.

-Pero por que~dijo Rex.

-Guarden silencio ya ~dijo Luna~tambien ustedes merecen un castigo por lo que hicieron esa no es la forma de solucionar las cosas.

-Exacto por eso mismo e decidido suspenderlos por 3 días~dijo el Director.

-Pero las vacaciones comienzan pasado mañana~dijo Lupa.

-Asi es asi que para hacerlo un castigo le dejaran tareas dobles~dijo el Director.

-Me parece bien~dijo Luna~bueno muchas gracias Director por dejar ir a los chicos con un catigo tan grave yo me llevare a todos mis hermanas y hermano me dijeron que todos estan trabajando yo me encargare de llevarlos a sus casas.

-No ai de que señora Loud y estoy de acuerdo se que todos sus hermanos trabajan asi que no ai problema con eso ~dijo el Director.

-Gracias de nuevo director y a hora ustedes tendremos una platica sobre esto esperen que se los diga a sus padres~dijo Luna.

Despues de salir de la oficina del director Luna regaño a los chicos desde la salida y en el estacionamiento ,en el auto hasta la esquina de la escuela.

-Bueno quien quiere ir por un helado~dijo Luna.

Todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo con una cara desconcertante .

-No nos va a seguir regañando tia?~dijo Lacy.

-No el director ya no nos ve ~contesto Luna~escuchen yo entiendo bien lo que hicieron fue malo pero se por el motivo que lo hicieron yo tambien defendia y sigo defendiendo a mis hermanos y se que yo tambien puedo contar con ellos somos una familia muy unida pero pa la proxima intenten arreglar las cosas con palabras.

-Gracias tia~dijo Lanny.

-Bueno quieren ir por ese helado si o no?~dijo Luna.

-Si vamos~dijo Lupa.

-Literal mente es la mejor tia~dijo Lobby.

-Yo quiero uno de fresa ~dijo Liby.

-Eres la mejor mama~dijo Rex.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director.

-Rosa puedes traer mi cafe por favor~dijo el Director.

-enseguida Director aqui tiene~dijo Rosa.

-Gracias~Dijo el director.

-Director puedo preguntarle algo se que no tenemos que hablar de los alumnos pero tengo esta duda desde que llegue aqui~dijo Rosa.

-A ver dime~dijo el Director.

-Esas tres chicas Liby,Lupa y Lacy estuve revisando sus nombres y encontre el nombre de sus padres y note que sus apellidos son Loud mi pregunta es ellos son primos o son familiares lejanos y como puede ser posible que habra un esposo y tres esposas?~preguntoRosa.

-Bueno te sorprenderá esto ellos son hermanos y el esposo es el hermano de enmedio de su familia~dijo el director.

Rosa al oir eso se quedo callada con una cara de asombro.

-Asi es y en segunda que envidia tener tres esposas jejejeje y todos dicen lo mismo que como es posible eso o tan si quiera es legal~dijo el Director.

-De verdad ellos son hermanos?~pregunto Rosa~que inmoral.

-Lose ~dijo el Director.

-que sorprendete de que esas niñas no habran salido con retrazo pero que inmoral no deben de tener verguenza...~dijo Rosa antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡¡¡YA CALLATE ROSA!!!~le grito el Director~tu no sabes nada de lo que esa familia a sufrido y sufre todavía se que es inmoral pero ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a criticar a esa familia.

Rosa solo se quedo callada.

-Yo conoci a Lincoln cuando tenia 11 años ,cuando paso el accidente,se cuanto sufrió el yo no era su mejor amigo en ese entonces apenas era un amigo un compañero de escuela pero se como sufrio esa familia sobre todo cuando se enteraron de que tres miembros de esa familia quedaron embarazadas y que fue el unico baron de esa familia quien las embarazo cada uno de esa familia sufrio mucho sobre todo el señor Lynn loud quien es el abuelo de esas tres chicas Liby,Lupa y Lacy ese señor sufrio mucho la verdad fue sorprendente su recuperación de su desesperación y su decepción ese hombre decia que solo tenia 7 hijas y cuando nacieron esas niñas decia que las odiaba lo gritaba a los 4 vientos hasta que un dia lluvioso las tres niñas sehabian perdido todos en la casa Loud las buscaban amigos,vecinos todos buscaban esas niñas y en la noche de ese mismo dia llego el señor Loud con las tres niñas en sus brazos llego hasta la puerta de la entrada de su casa mojado y se arrodilló y con lagrimas gritaba perdónenme nadie sabe como fue que el señor encontro a las niñas la policía

Y yo creemos que fue el mismo señor Loud quien se las llevo hasta el dia de hoy sigue siendo un misterio~dijo el Director~bueno Rosa creo que mejor volvamos al trabajo.

-Estabien director Daniel~dijo Rosa.

Mientras tanto devuelta en la tienda de helados.

-ring ring ring~sono el teléfono de Luna.

-Hola que paso amor qué dices como que se perdió y la copia? esta bien voy para halla ~dijo Luna~ chicos tengo que ir al cet de grabación pero los tengo que llevar a sus casas.

-No se preocupe tia si quiere yo me voy sola voy para el laboratorio de la tia Lisa para mis asesorías~dijo Lanny.

-Si nosotras podemos acompañar a Lanny donde la tia Lisa y de ahí nos vamos a nuestra casa que nos quedara cerca~dijo Lacy.

-Si yo las puedo acompañar a ellas~dijo Lobby.

-Bueno no tengo otra opción solo váyanse con cuidado Rex vamonos.~dijo Luna.

-Ok mamá nos vemos chicos~dijo Rex.

-Adios ~dijo Lupa.

-Nos vemos luego hermano~dijo Lobby.

-Adios Rex y gracias por los helados tia~dijo Liby.

Despues de despedirse los chicos fueron al laboratorio de Lisa a acompañar a Lanny después de dejarla las chicas y Lobby fueron hasta la casa de las chicas cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle de la casa de las chicas Lobby se despidió y se fue a su casa las chicas Iván rumbo a su casa cuando notaron que alguien había entrado a su casa.

-Chicas creo que hai alguien en la casa~dijo Liby.

-Pero no hai ningun auto de nuestros padres ~dijo Lupa.

-Algo huele bien~dijo Lacy~alguien esta cocinando.

-Si huele como a pastelillos~dijo Lupa.

Cuando entraron a la casa alguien les hablo.

-Hola chicas llegaron temprano.

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. Capitulo 4:Una tarde con los abuelos Lou

Capitulo 4:Una tarde con los abuelos Loud.

-Hola chicas llegaron temprano~dijo una voz que las chicas reconocieron de inmediato.

-Abuela~dijieron las tres chicas y abrazaron a su abuela.

-Y no ai abrazo para mi?~dijo el señor Loud.

-Abuelito~dijieron las tres chicas abrazaron a au abuelo.

-Como an estado niñas~dijo el señor Loud.

-Bien.. bueno paso algo hoy en la escuela~dijo Lacy.

-Ssshhh~chito en señor Loud~ yo ya lose pero su abuela no asi que mejor no diga hasta que lleguen sus padres.

-De que tanto hablan?~pregunto la señora Loud.

-De nada cariño solo me estaban contando como estuvo su dia~le contesto el señor Loud~bueno chicas quieren un bocadillo prepare pastelillos.

-Si por favor~dijo Lupa.

-Si yo tambien quiero uno~dijo Liby.

-Bueno chicas vamos a la sala a comer~dijo la señora Loud.

Los abuelos y las chicas hablaban , jugaban y se divirtieron toda la tarde hasta que llego Lincoln a la casa.

\- ¡¡¡Niñas como que las suspendieron de la escuela!!!~grito Lincoln enojado.

-Por que haces tanto escandalo hijo estamos a unos metros de ti~dijo el señor Loud.

-Papá ,mamá que hacen aqui?~pregunto Lincoln.

-venimos de visita hijo ~dijo la señora Loud~y como que las suspendieron? Cariño tu sabias de esto?.

-Bueno si me entere llamaron a la casa pero luego me hablo Luna dijo que ella iva a ir a ver que pasaba ademas no se pueden enojar con ellas solo se defendieron~dijo el señor Loud.

-En cuanto lleguen sus madres hablaremos de eso~ dijo Lincoln.

Las chicas solo se quedaron calladas.

-Y bueno y que estan haciendo aqui creí qué iván a viajar ~dijo Lincoln.

-Según pero tu padre cambió las fecha para pasado mañana queríamos venir a pasar unos dias con ustedes antes del viajé ya todas las demas saben~dijo la señora Loud.

-Que bueno mamá ua tienen donde quedarse?~pregunto Lincoln.

-¡¡¡CHICAS VENGAN DE INMEDIATO!!!~grito Lynn.

-Que no griten estamos aqui~dijo el señor Loud.

-Pspá,mamá que hacen aqui?~pregunto Lynn.

-Vinieron a visitarnos se quedaran hoy y mañana con nosotros antes de que se vayan de viaje~dijo Lincoln.

-Estas seguro hijo?~pregunto el señor Loud~no queremos molestar.

-No es ninguna molestia son nuestros padres~dijo Lincoln~esperen me llego un mensaje es de Lucy dice que su auto se descompuso camino acá voy por ella.

-Voy contigo hijo aver si podemos hacer algo con el auto~dijo el señor Loud.

-De acuerdo amor yo me quedare con mama ademas voy a hablar seriamente con las niñas~dijo Lynn.

-Nosotras nos quedamos vayan antes que se haga mas tarde~dijo la señora Loud.

Despues de que Lincoln y el señor Loud se fueran llego Luan con una emoción y con una cara tan feliz llego y abrio la puerta.

-¡¡¡NIÑAS , CHICAS, AMOR VENGAN PASO ALGO MUY BUENO!!!~grito Luan.

-Que aqui todos gritan siempre?~dijo la señora Loud.

-Mamá que haces aqui? Bueno les tengo una buena noticia les gusto a unos productores de televisión mi trabajo y decidieron darme un programa de comedia~les dijo Luan.

-Muy bien hecho cariño te felicitó~dijo la señora Loud.

-Que bueno Luan deja que sepan los demas~dijo Lynn.

-Si y dime donde esta Lincoln ,Lucy y las niñas y mama vino también papá?~pregunto Luan.

-Papá y Lincoln fueron a ayudar a Lucy por que se le descompuso el carro y las niñas estan arriba voy por ellas~dijo Lynn.

-Si hija ve por las niñas y bien Luan dime como sera tu programa y dame cada detalle de como paso~dijo la señora Loud.

-Ps veras ma fue..~dijo luan.

Mientras Luan le contaba a su madre Lynn fue al cuarto donde se hallaban las niñas.

-Niñas vengan aqui~dijo Lynn~Miren paso algo muy bueno le dieron un programa a su mamá Luan vamos a celebrar allá abajo pero después hablaremos sobre lo de la suspensión.

Las niñas llegaron y en un rato despues llego Lincoln,Lucy y el señor Loud Luan recibió con un beso a Lincoln y abrazo a su papá y les contó todo.

-Que grandes noticias hija debemos de celebrar ~dijo el señor Loud.

-Que tal si mañana hacemos una parrillada para festejar lo de Luan y la despedida de papá y mamá para qie todas vengan ~dijo Lincoln.

-Si voy a hablarle a todas~dijo Lynn.

-Si bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir ~dijo el señor Loud~también ya deben de hirce a acostar las niñas.

-Si tienes razon papá ustedes pueden dormir en el cuarto de aqui abajo~dijo Lincoln.

-Me parece bien~dijo la señora Loud.

-Voy a arreglarles la habitación dijo ~Lupa.

Despues de arreglar el cuarto y de invitar a todos a la parrillada para celebrar a Luan todos estaban en la sala.

-Buenas noches mis hijas~dijo la señora Loud.

-Yo iré a costar a las chicas enseguida voy ~dijo el señor Loud~Buenas noches Lynn ,buenas noches Lucy,buenas noches Luan.

Se despidió de todas ellas con un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Lincoln ~dijo a Lincoln mientras lo abrazaba y le susurró en el oído~piensa en lo que te dije hijo.

-Buenas noches papá ~solo le contesto eso.

-Bueno niñas vamos a llevarlas a dormir~dijo el señor Loud.

El señor Loud llevo a las niñas al cuarto de Liby donde iban a dormir las tres mientras halla abajo.

-Lincoln cielo estas bien?~le pregunto Lucy.

Se quedó unos momentos pensando.

-Amor?~dijo Lynn.

-No pasa nada amores vengan vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para arreglar lo de la parrillada~dijo Lincoln dándoles un beso a las dos.

Fin del capitulo 4.


	5. Capitulo 5:un festejo muy Lod

Capitulo 5:un festejo muy Lod.

Al dia siguiente por la mañana todos se habían levantado temprano para preparar todo para la fiesta Luan,Lucy,Lynn y la señora Loud estaban en la cocina a preparar algunos acompañamientos para la carne.

-Chicas que haremos para acompañar la comida?~pregunto la señora Loud.

-Hagamos una ensalada ~dijo Lynn.

-Tu siempre con tus ensaladas Lynn~dijo Luan.

-Que tiene de malo con eso ademas va a haber carne y no ai parrillada sin una ensalada~contesto Lynn.

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear~dijo la señora Loud.

-Quien ira a comprar la carne?~pregunto Luan.

-Yo ire con Lincoln~ dijo la señora Loud~ en lo que ustedes preparan los acompañamientos.

-Estabien mamá~dijo Luan y Lynn.

-Bien vamos mamá~dijo Lincoln~por cierto alguien sabe donde esta papá?.

-Dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes del viaje~dijo la señora Loud.

-Ok entonces vamos mamá antes que se haga tarde~dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo regresaremos en un rato~dijo la señora loud.

-Adios mamá~dijeron Lynn y Luan.

Despues que Lincoln y la señora Loud se fueran luan y lynn notaron a lucy mas seria de lo normal viendo hacia el patio.

-Lucy estas bien amor?~dijo Luan.

-Si solo que me puse a pensar lo de ayer cuando Papá y Lincoln fueron por mi alo lejos pude ver a lincoln algo molesto y pareciera como si hubieran discutido pero cuando se bajaron a ayudarme no parecían molestos y ademas anoche cuando nos fuimos a dormir Lincoln actuó raro no lo creen~dijo Lucy.

-Si se veía muy serio~dijo Lynn~me pregunto que habra pasado.

-Si quien sabe~dijo Luan.

-Bueno mejor hagamos los menjures para la carne asada~dijo Lucy.

-Tienes razon~dijo Lynn.

-Haré un pastel~dijo Luan.

-Yo haré una buena ensalada~dijo Lynn.

-Yo preparare una buena salsa oscura~dijo Lucy.

Las chicas comenzaron a cocinar mientras tanto en la planta de arriba las tres niñas escucharon la platica por la rejilla de la ventilacion.

-Crenn que papa tenga problemas con el abuelo?~dijo Liby.

-Ps yo los vi muy felices~dijo Lupa.

-Pero se comportaron un poco extraño cuando regresaron~dijo Lacy.

-De que demonios estan hablando~dijo Rex.

Las tres hermanas se asustaron cuando Rex llego de sorpresa.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!~Las tres hermanas gritaron.

-Eres un tonto Rex~dijo Liby.

-Casi nos matas del susto~dijo Lacy.

-Tengo que admitir que esta vez si me diste un susto~dijo Lupa.

-No era mi intencion na mentira si queria asustarlas~dijo Rex~que era eso que decian sobre el tio Lincoln y el abuelo?.

-Nada de tu incumbencia~dijo Lacy.

-O vamos solo fue una broma~dijo Rex.

-Mira es mejor no decir nada ya que no sabemos exactamente si ai o no problemas~dijo Liby.

-Rex viniste con tu mamá?~pregunto Lupa.

-Esta bien espero que no habra problemas~dijo Rex~ y si mi mama esta alla abajo.

-Vamos alla abajo a ayudar~dijo Liby.

-De acuerdo~dijieron las chicas y Rex.

Ese mismo dia por la tarde cada miembro de la familia Loud fue llegando poco a poco una de las primeras en llegar era Leni con su esposo shay y su hija Lanny,despues llegó Lola con su novio Hitam,Luego Lisa con su prometido Edward,Luego Lori con Bobby y Lobby,Lana llego con Lili despues de averla recogido del campus todos estaban felices y contentos preparando la carne platicando y recordando viejos tiempos un ratondespues llego el señor Loud.

-Querido donde habías estado?~pregunto la señora Loud.

-Arreglando unas ultimas cosas antes de irnos de viaje pero llevo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba ya veo que hicieron la carne~dijo el señor Loud.

-Ya vamos a comer ~le dijo el señor Loud.

Todo ese dia fue maravilloso los Loud nen ningun momento paso por sus mentes los problemas solo habia paz,tranquilidad y amor era algo maravilloso ya casi anoche siendo la fiesta todavía estaba en su punto bueno Lincoln decidió ponerse de pie y dar un brindis.

-Oigan me podrían prestar su atención por favor~dijo LincolnLincol~en primera quiero dar gracias a todos por estar aquí

la verdad me siento muy feliz de volver aver a todos y ver que les a ido bien no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos asi todos reunidos bueno estamos todos aqui para celebrar el ascenso de mi esposa Luan y tambien para despedir a mamá y papá antes de su viaje papá mamá los quiero mucho.

-Gracias amor~dijo Luan y lo beso en la boca.

-Gracias hijo por tu brindis a hora es mi turno estoy muy feliz de estar aqui todos unidos de ver a todos mis hijos haciendo su vida feliz de ver como son de exitosos me llena de orgullo a mis nietos los quiero mucho y se que seran igual de exitosos como sus padres a cada uno de ustede quiero decirles que todo lo que digo lo digo de mi mas sincero corazon y tambien pedir disculpas por si alguna vez los ofendi quiero que sepan que amo a cada uno de ustede y que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes~dijo el señor Loud.

Todos se levantaron fueron abrazar al señor Loud despues de acabar la cena todos se quedaron en la casa de Lincoln a dormir para poder despedirse de los señores Loud temprano al dia siguiente fueron a despedir a los señores Loud al aeropuerto todo parecia estar bien hasta que...

Fin del capitulo 5.


	6. Capítulo 6:Perdóname

Capítulo 6:Perdóname.

An pasado ya tres semanas de aquella reunion familiar y desde entonces a cada miembro de la familia Loud se le sentía una gran vibra se les veía felices desde lejos el verano era mas que perfecto para todos Lupa hizo algo de caso a sus hermanas y hablaba mas con William en secreto no queria que nadie se enterara,Lincoln recibió un ascenso,el programa de Luan era el mejor en esa televisora que muchos decian que ella los revivió con su originalidad,Lynn recibio una noticia que le pidieron competir en un campeonato de natación ,Lacy tambien fue invitada a un torneo de fútbol junto con Liby pero ella no aceptó ella prefirió seguir con el negocio de adolescente de su mamá Luan y a Lucy le iva muy bien en su negocio de velorios y en su tienda de accesorios goticos y no solamente a ellos les iva mal Lisa descubrio otro tratamiento mas efectivo para el cancer ,Lola gano el premio miss universo ,Bobby recibió un ascenso en su trabajo y le regalo un collar a Lori, Lobby porfin se pudo declarar a la chica que le gusta,Lili saco un diploma de excelencia,Luna acabo su gira exitosa mente,Rex tambien ya era una estrella local ,Leni recibio un dinero de un anónimo para su negocio,Lanny era una gran diseñadora ,Lana se volvio guia de un zoologico a esta família le iba muy bien hasta que...

-Lori que pasa que ocurre~dijo lincoln~¡¡¡¿que el que?!!!.

FLASH BACK.

TRES SEMANAS ANTES EN LA MAÑANA DEL DIA DE LA PARRILLADA.

-Como estas Javier~dijo el señor Loud.

-Lynn viejo amigo ¿ya estas listo? ¿se lo dijiste a tu hijo?~dijo Javier.

-Se lo dije pero se molesto no puedo dejarlo asi ya casi no ai tiempo asi que ya estoy listo~dijo el señor Loud.

-Bien entonces vamos a mi oficina~dijo Javier.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL AEROPUERTO.

-Adios abuelos que les vaya bien~dijieron los nietos.

-Adios mamá adios papá que se diviertan~dijieron todos los hijos Loud.

-Que buena familia tenemos querido~dijonla señora Loud.

-Si estoy orgulloso de todos~dijo el señor Loud~a hora solo nos queda relajarnos voy a darte las vacaciones que siempre as merecido amor.

El señor Loud llevo a su mujer a un recorrido de Europa luego la llevo a Hawai y por ultimo regresaron a su ciudad natal Royal Woods en el lugar donde el señor Loud le propuso matrimonio.

-Vamos amor sube~dijo la señora Loud.

-Ya voy ~dijo el señor Loud~ya estoy viejo para subir esta colina.

Pasaron haciendo un dia de campo hasta el anochecer.

-Amor gracias por todo~dijo el señor Loud.

-¿Gracias por que querido?~pregunto la señora Loud.

-Por aguantarme todo estos años por quedarte siempre a mi lado por mas malo que fuera y tambien quiero que me perdones por lo que pronto sabrás amor~decía el señor Loud mientras se agarra el pecho.

-Amor estas bien que te pasa~dijo la señora Loud entrando en panico.

-Rita por favor bésame como cuando eramos jóvenes~dijo el señor Loud.

-Lynn pero que dices ¿estas bien? Ai que llamar a un doctor ai que...~fue interrumpida por el señor Loud.

-Por favor Rita~dijo el señor Loud.

-De acuerdo lynn~dijo la señora Loud.

Se dieron un gran beso apasionado con lagrimas.

-Gracias por todo amor mio~dijo el señor Loud.

-¡¡¡Lynn por favor no te mueras!!! ¡¡¡Lynn!!!~gritaba llorando la señora Loud.

Fin del flash back.

-Lori calmate no te entiendo ¿como que papa esta en el hospital?~dijo Lincoln~voy para allá.

-Lincoln que pasa amor que le paso a papá~dijo Luan.

-Esta en el hospital le dio un infarto~dijo Lincoln.

-Tenemos que irnos deprisa ~dijo Lynn.

-Vámonos rapido ai que llevar a las niñas~dijo Lucy.

-¡¡¡Niñas vamonos de prisa!!! ~les grito Lincoln.

-Papá que ocurre ~dijo Lacy.

-No ai tiempo vamonos al hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraban todos ai Lanny ,Rex y Lobby estaban llorando al igual que sus padres Lori estaba consolando a Lisa que estaba sentada en el piso aun lado del cuarto donde estaba el señor Loud para Lincoln era impresionante ver que Lisa estuviera llorando ya que ella no era muy buena con los sentimientos por lo que el supuso lo peor Lynn y Luan estaban consolando a la señora Loud Lola salió del cuarto le dijo a Lincoln lo que ocurrio y que su papa queria ver a Lynn,Luan y Lucy y a las niñas y que despues de ellas fuera el,despues de que pasaron las chicas salieron llorando y tristes luego le toco pasar a Lincoln.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste que estabas enfermo?~le pregunto a su padre un poco enojado.

-Por que cuando me entere me dijieron que ya no se podría hacer nada~dijo el señor Loud.

-Si nos hubieras dicho tal ves Lisa hubiera podido ayudarte o algo~dijo Lincoln.

-jejeje tu hermana Lisa ya hizo suficiente hijo además el "hubiera" no existe me lo dijieron bien que ya estaba en mi etapa terminal~dijo el señor Loud~solo me quedaban 3 meses y los quise aprovechar con mis seres amados solo te quiero decir algo hijo ~hu,huk,huk tosia el señor Loud~tienes que ser fuerte tu eres mi unico hijo varón todo lo que hiciste te lo e perdonado y yo quiero que tu me perdones por lo que e echo.

-Papá no te preocupes yo ya te perdone ~dijo Lincol con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Dame un abrazo hijo mio~dijo el señor Loud.

Entonces se abrazaron los dos ambos soltaron una pequeña lagrima entonces sono el aparato que media los latidos del corazon el señor Loud solo dijo.

-Gracias~cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa en su roztro murio.

Paramédicos y enfermeras fueron a auxiliar al señor loud en el hospital un gran ruido de llanto se escuchaba por cada pasillo del hospital cuando la gente iva a ver veia una multitud llorando en el suelo o de rodillas veían como un joven peli blanco trataba de no quebrarse en llanto pero al ultimo callo de rodillas llorando,al dia siguiente despues de enterrar el cuerpo del señor Loud todos los miembros de la familia fueron a ver a el abogado y amigo de infancia de su padre el señor Javier.

-Hola a todos quiero decirles que lamento mucho su pérdida~dijo Javier.

-Gracias Javier dijo~la señora Loud.

-Bueno Lynn vino a mi oficina hace unas semanas y hizo un video donde explica su testamento~dijo Javier~dejen me se los pongo.

Javier puso el video en el dvd y comenzó el video.

-Ya esta listo hermano~dijo el señor Loud~ok hola chicos hola amor si estan viendo esto ps es por que ya no estoy con ustedes no estén tristes por mi por favor bueno les voy a dar su herencia, Lola ,Lili,Lana, y lenny les e dejado $1000 dólares a cada una los cuales inverti en sus pequeñas empresas a mi bebita mayor Lori se que siempre quisiste tener tu propio negocio asi que ati te dejo una pequeña empresa de comunicaciones que estuve dirijiendo estos ultimos 3 meses es toda tuya hija mia,para mi pequeña genio quien diría que tu serias la que me enseñará cosas Lisa yo nunca estuve tan involucrado en la ciencia pero gracias a que tu me ayudaste te e dejado mi invento mas novedoso lo puse a tu nombre asi que ati te llegarán las regalias,para mi comediante favorita Luan la verdad no supe que regalarte para tu show pero cuando paseaba vi un lindo vestido amarillo asi que te lo compré para tus actuaciones espero y te guste esta guardado en el cuarto donde dormimos tu madre y yo,mi campeona Lynn ati te dejo toda mi colección de base ball cuidalos mucho son tan muy valiosos tanto economicos como sentimental mente,mi querida vampirito Lucy ati hija tambien te e dejado dinero en tu tienda de accesorios ademas te dejo mi viejo libro de poemas,para mi cantante favorita te dejo a el rey de saturno mi vieja guitarra eléctrica auto grafiada por Mick Swaguer cuando el apenas era un joven que daba conciertos en un super mercado,a mis nietos a cada uno les e dejado $200 dólares para que los disfruten y gasten como quieran,a mi hijo Lincol hijo ati te dejo mi vieja colección de comics originales y en buenas condiciones y al ultimo pero la mas importante al amor de mi vida Rita te dejo a tu nombre la casa para que tu vivas ahí o si quieras la vendas ,eso ya es todo ups esperen faltó algo que decirles ai 2 videos mas pero eso quiero que los vean solo l9s miembros de la familia y tambien tu Bobby y ademas es sobre el tema que platicamos Lincoln claro si tu quieres mostrarlos, eso es todo adios familia los amo mucho a todos nunca me olviden~finalizo el señor Loud.

-Bueno eso fue todo~dijo Javier.

-Gracias Javier~dijo la señora Loud.

-Por nada~dijo Javier.~todo se por un buen amigo.

Después de salir y recibir cada uno su herencia y los dos videos que dejo el señor Loud todos decidieron ir a la casa de Luan,Lucy,Lynn y Lincoln aver los videos una vez allí todos los maridos y novios de las chicas se fueron menos Bobby.

-Lincoln hijo yo nose de que tema platicaste con tu padre pero si no quieres verlo simplemente no lo pongas~dijo la señora Loud.

-Papá queria hablar de eso cuando estaba vivo y yo no lo deje asi que mejor le cumplo como su ultimo deceo~dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo~dijo la señora Loud.

-Siempre estaremos contigo amor~dijo Luan

-También nosotros hermanito~dijo Lori.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y puso el video.

-Hola a todos si estan viendo esto es que Lincoln aceptaste a que vieran esto gracias hijo este video tiene que ver mucho sobre ustedes Liby,Lupa y Lacy esto trata de como es que sus padres se convirtieron de hermanos a esposos pero para empezar con la historia necesito decirles el nombre de alguien que tiene que ver mucho con esto su nombre es Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Fin del capitulo 6.


	7. Capítulo 7: el accidente

Capítulo 7:El accidente.

Toda la familia al escuchar ese nombre el nombre que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie escuchaba solo los chicos no sabian de quien era ese nombre las hermanas voltearon a ver a Lincoln quién solo se quedo viendo al televisor y apretando fuerte su collar y a Bobby quien sostenía fuerte mente la mano de Lori mientras una pequeña lágrima sale de su ojo.

-Pausen el video~dijo la señora Loud.

-Lincoln amor siéntate~dijo Lynn con una voz algo preocupante.

-Liby muévete para que tu padre se siente~dijo Luan.

-Liby,Liby~susurró Lincoln mientras recordaba todo lo que avia pasado con esa persona.

Bueno se que ustedes se preguntarán por que todos se quedaron serios y tristes bueno para explicárselos tenemos que ir muchos años a atras.

FLASH BACK de lo ocurrido.

-Vaya por fin llegaron las vacaciones ya me muero por ir al viaje junto con Lincoln ya pronto se cumplirán 13 meses desde que somos novios aun que an sido difíciles llevar lo nuestro a escondidas hablando de eso tengo que ir a ver a Lincoln~dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si clyde no ai problema,no importa gracias hermano nos vemos~dijo lincoln~bien se preguntarán que es lo que pasa bueno en 3 dias cumpliré 13 meses de novio con mi amor Ronnie Anne y estoy buscando el regalo perfecto para dárselo y clyde me ayuda ,si 13 mese y Ronnie Anne y yo quedamos en que ya se iban a enterar nuestra familia de que somos novios se los diremos en nuestro aniversario ,hablando de mi amor me mando un mensaje.

Lincoln vio el mensaje donde Ronnie Anne le avia dicho que ya estaba en el parque.

-vaya tengo que apurarme a comprarle la rosa~dijo Lincoln apresurandose.

-Bien creo que gane un poco mas de tiempo~decía Ronnie Anne~a hora a correr.

Ronnie Anne corrio como nunca hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca areglandose el pero y secándose el sudor para que no se notara que había corrido luego unas manos le tapaban los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy~decía una vos gruesa.

-Mmm dejame adivinar con unas manos tan suaves como de una niña debes de ser Lincoln~dijo Ronnie.

-Olle yo no tengo las manos de una niña~dijo Lincoln un poco enojado.

-Solo es una broma amor~dijo Ronnie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien amor pero me mentiste dijiste que ya estabas aqui~dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa picara.

-Mmm yo esta bien se me hizo tarde y me vine corriendo lo siento~dijo Ronnie.

-No te preocupes amor no me puedo enojar contigo ten te traje una rosa~dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias amor te amo mucho~dijo Ronnie dandose un beso con Lincoln en la boca.

Pasaron la tarde platicando paseando por el parque tomando un refresco pasaron una tarde muy romántica luego se acercaron a un árbol con mucha sombra ahí se acostaron un rato,Ronnie se acosto junto con lincoln apoyando su cabeza con el pecho del albino mientras el la abrazaba con una mano.

-Ya estoy ansiosa por pasar toda una semana contigo cariño~dijo Ronnie.

-Yo tambien bebé ya me muero que todos sepan de lo nuestro~dijo Lincoln.

-Si ademas ya pronto cumpliremos 13 meses de novios~dijo Ronnie.

-Si ya tengo el regalo perfecto para ti amor~dijo Lincoln.

-Yo tambien bebé~dijo Ronnie.

De pronto suena el teléfono de Ronnie Anne era Bobby.

-Que pasa hermanote si ya voy para halla~le dijo Ronnie y luego colgo.

-¿ya te tienes que ir verdad?~le pregunto Lincoln.

-Si pero no te preocupes amor mañana iremos al viaje y estaremos toda una semana sin separarnos~dijo Ronnie.

-Si ya quiero que sea mañana vámonos te acompañare hasta la esquina~dijo Ronnie~pero entes ven aqui mi amor.

Se dieron un gran y largo beso después se separaron.

-Tu eres la persona que mas amo Ronnie~dijo lincoln.

-Yo te amo mas bueno ya vamonos antes de que Bobby se preocupe mas~dijo Ronnie.

-Ok amor~dijo lincoln.

La hermosa pareja se fue del parque agarrados de la mano y se fueron a la casa de Ronnie Anne despues de dejarla ahí Lincoln se fue asu casa y como siempre era todo un caos muy ruidoso pero Lincoln parecía no molestarle nada ayudo a cada hermana que tenia un problema cenaron y todos se fueron a dormir las chicas no sabian que era l9 que pasaba con Lincoln ya que había dias que llegaba normal y dias que llegaba asi sin preocupación relajado como todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor esa noche antes de dormir Lori hablo con el sobre el viaje de mañana.

-Lincoln necesitó hablar contigo~dijo Lori.

-¿Que ocurre hermana?~pregunto Lincoln.

-Espero que no habrás olvidado que mañana iremos de viaje con Bobby y Ronnie Anne~dijo Lori.

-No te preocupes hermana por nada del mundo me olvidaría de éso espero con ansias el viaje~dijo Lincoln.

-Espero que no vayas a... Espera ¿Que? ¿Estas emosionado? ¿Por que vas a pasar tiempo con Ronnie Anne verdad? ¿acaso son novios?~pregunto Lori con una sonrisa de emosion.

-Tranquila hermana pronto sabrás lo que sucede otra cosa ¿no sabes si clyde vino a dejar un paquete?~pregunto Lincoln.

-Si dijo que era algo que le habías encargado y luego se desmayo y sangro en la puerta~dijo Lori~aqui tienes.

-Gracias hermana bueno ya me voy a mi cuarto a dormir para levantarnos temprano para ir al viaje~dijo Lincoln.

-Esta bien hermanito que descanses~dijo Lori.

-Igualmente hermana~dijo Lincoln.

Luego Lincoln se fue con el paquete que trajo clyde ,Lori se quedo en la sala pensando aque se refería lincoln y por que estara emocionado por el viaje desia con una sonrisa.

-Veamos si es esto~dijo Lincoln~wao es muy bonito se que a Ronnie Anne le encantará se lo dare en nuestro aniversario bueno ya es hora de irme a dormir para estar listo para mañana estaré toda una semana con mi amor.

Al dia siguiente Lincoln y Lori se fueron de la casa muy temprano para recoger a Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

-Hola Bobby bubu osito~dijo Lori.

-Hola bebé~dijo Bobby abrazando a Lori.

-Hola Ronnie Anne te vez bien~dijo Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln gracias tu tambien te vez bien~dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos esta un poco lejos la casa de mi tio~dijo Bobby.

-Esta bien bubu osito~dijo Lori.

-¿Ronnie te ayudo con tus maletas?~le pregunto Lincoln.

-Si estan en mi cuarto vamos~dijo Ronnie.

Los chicos fueron al cuarto de Ronnie Anne mientras Lori y Bobby los esperaban.

-E notado algo rara a Ronnie Anne últimamente bebé~dijo Bobby.

-¿asi? Yo tambien en notado a Lincoln algo raro ademas anoche me dijo que nos íbamos a enterar de algo~dijo Lori.

-Me pregunto que sera~dijo Bobby.

Mientras en el cuarto de Ronnie estaban los dos abrazados.

-Pronto nos podremos saludar como Lori y Bobby verdad~dijo Lincoln.

-Si pero no seremos tan ridiculos~dijo Ronnie.

-De acuerdo amor vamos a llevar tus maletas antes de que se pregunten donde estamos~dijo Lincoln.

-Esta bien~dijo Ronnie se dieron un beso y vajaron.

-Ya estamos listos~dijo Ronnie Anne y Lincoln.

-De acuerdo chicos~dijo Bobby.

-Se tomaron su tiempo chicos~dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

-Si es que mi maleta se cayó y se abrió~le mintió Ronnie Anne a Lori.

-Si eso fue lo que paso~dijo Lincoln un poco nervisoso.

-Esta bien y por lo que veo tambien se te callo el maquillaje ¿verdad?~dijo Lori.

-Si ¿por que lo dices?~pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Por que Lincoln tiene un poco de labial en el cuello~dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

-Que tanto hablan ustedes ya es hora de irnos~dijo Bobby.

-Si chicos vamonos ya~dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

Una vez ya todos en el auto se fueron al viaje que por cierto eran 3 horas de camino Lori y Bobby platicaban mientras que Lincoln y Ronnie aparentaban jugar con sus celulares pero en verdad se estaban mandando mensajes por un rato y lego empezaron a jugar entre ellos después de tan largo recorrido llegaron a la casa del tio de Bobby.

-Bueno aqui es la casa de mi tio Guillermo~dijo Bobby.

-Wao es muy grande~dijo Lincoln.

-Si es de tres pisos tiene 13 cuartos y cada uno tiene su baño una gran cocina y la sala de estar tiene una gran pantalla plana y ademas tiene un cuarto de juegos y videojuegos ademas atras esta un gran lago~dijo Ronnie.

-Wao ¿tu tio es rico Ronnie?~pregunto Lori.

-Si y no el es un caza tesoros~dijo Bobby.

-Asombroso ~dijo Lincoln mirando la gran casa.

-Bueno ya ai que pasar~dijo Bobby~Ronnie habré la casa mientras bajamos las maletas.

-Esta bien Bobby~dijo Ronnie.

Luego de bajar las maletas entraron a la grandiosa casa luego les enseñaron donde iban a dormir cada quien.

-Bien entonces ¿donde vamos a dormir?~pregunto Lori.

-Bueno dijo mi tio que toda la casa estaba permitido menos el cuarto de el~dijo Bobby ~así que yo dormiré en esta cuarto y tu en el de aqui alado bebé y Ronnie..~fue interrumpido por Ronnie.

-Yo dormiré en mi cuarto y Lincoln puede dormir en el que esta alado~dijo Ronnie.

-Me parece bien~dijo Bobby despreocupada mente.

-Seguro cariño~dijo Lori.

-Si no veo por que no~dijo Bobby~¿tu que dices hermano?.

-Si por mi esta bien~dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno si asi lo quieren creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir~dijo Lori.

-Tienes razon bebé sera mejor irnos a dormir mañana sera un dia muy movido~dijo Bobby.

-De acuerdo~dijieron todos.

Mas tarde esa misma noche alguien toco el librero del cuarto de Lori.

-¿Quien esta ahí?~dijo Lori asustada.

-Tranquila bebe soy yo~dijo Bobby~a mi tio le gusta mucho los pasadizos secretos.

-Me asustaste~dijo Lori~pero es un alivió crei que iva a dormir sola.

-No te preocupes amor si hicimos este viaje para estar juntos~dijo bobby~y quieres que duermamos aqui o en mi cuarto.

-Aquí esta bien~dijo Lori.

-De acuerdo amor~dijo Bobby.

Los dos se acurrucaron en la cama y se durmieron abrazados mientras tanto Ronnie Anne y Lincoln estaban igualmente abrazados en el cuarto de Ronnie.

-Mañana sera un dia muy divertido te voy a mostrar todo este lugar~dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo quiero estar contigo Ronnie~dijo Lincoln.

-Todas las noches dormiremos asi amor~dijo Ronnie.

-Si eso me encantaría~dijo Lincoln.

-Mejor ya ai que dormirnos maña será un gran dia~dijo Ronnie.

-Esta bien amor que descanses~dijo Lincoln.

-Igualmente amor que sueñes lindo~dijo Ronnie.

-Sola mente que tu estés en el amor~dijo Lincoln.

-Aww~dijo Ronnie y luego se besaron y se durmieron abrazados.

Los tres primeros dias fueron muy divertidos para todos fueron al lago vieron películas y jugaron los videojuegos de su tio luego llego el dia mas esperado para los chicos su aniversario ese dia Lori y Bobby fueron a comprar provisiones a un pueblo cercano pero que estaba a unas horas de ahí ese dia despues de que se fueron Lori y Bobby los chicos celebraban su aniversario.

-Felices 13 meses amor~dijo Lincoln~te tengo un regalo muy especial dijo Lincoln ire por el

-Igualmente bebé~dijo Ronnie~yo tambien amor te tengo algo ire por el.

Los dos fueron asu cuarto a buscar los regalos hasta que notaron algo muy peculiar en ellos.

-Ahhhh~gritaron los dos.

-Amor enseguida traigo tu regalo solo tengo que hacer algo halla afuera~dijo Lincoln.

-Si no te preocupes amor yo tambien a horita regreso~dijo Ronnie.

Ambos fueron a buscar sus teléfonos y les marcaron asus mejores amigos pero les sorprendió quienes fueron los que les contestaron.

-Clyde que paso con el regalo~dijo Lincoln nervioso.

-Hola Lincoln ya estan listos~dijo la voz de una chica que Lincoln reconoció al instante.

-Jessica ¿eres tu?~dijo Lincoln.

-Si asi es al parecer por lo que llamaste a clyde es que ya notaste que el regalo se estropeó.

-¿Como sabes esto?~preguntó Lincoln.

-Por que fue el plan de Jessica y mio~le dijo clyde a Ronnie.

-¿Que?¿Por que?~pregunto Ronnie.

-Para darles una gran sorpresa~le dijo Jessica a lincoln~ve rapido al lago pero corre.

-Tienes que ir al lago Ronnie pero rapido que se hace tarde~le dijo Clyde a Ronnie.

Ambos chicos fueron al lago tan rápidamente como pudieron al llegar ai vieron una mesa muy bien arreglada y en ella estaban los regalos y un pastel y fotos de ellos abrazados y besándose que Jessica y clyde habían tomado.

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!~dijeron Clyde y Jessica.

-¿Pero como hicieron esto?~dijeron Ronnie Anne y Lincoln al mismo tiempo.

-Ps verán cuando Lincoln me mando por el regalo de Ronnie Anne me encontré a Jessica~dijo Clyde.

-Entonces chocamos y vimos los regalos y que ustedes dos tenían el mismo plan~dijo Jessica.

-Asi que decidimos mejorar el plan asi que aqui tienen chicos feliz aniversario~dijeron Jessica y Clyde.

-Ustedes dos son de verdad unos grandes amigos~dijo Ronnie con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos son un gran equipo gracias~dijo Lincoln con una gran sonrisa.

-No ai de que hermano para eso estamos~dijo Clyde.

-Disfrutenlo y de nada~dijo Jessica~entonces nos vemos luego Clyde y yo tenemos que irnos.

Los chicos colgaron y Lincoln y Ronnie disfrutaron del regalo que sus mejores amigos les habían dejado ,vieron las fotos comieron pastel y despues abrieron los regalos.

-Aquí tienes Lincoln es un collar en forma de corazon que tiene mi nombre para que todos vean que tu corazón me pertenece~dijo Ronnie.

-Siempre te a pertenecido amor ademas yo puedo decir lo mismo ya que tambien este collar tiene mi nombre y es solo para ti~dijo Lincoln.

Y entre besos ,abrazos y acaricias la llama de la pasión de aquellos chicos se encendían mas y mas luego los dos decidieron entrar a la casa a entregarse toda su pasión y unirse en cuerpo y alma teniendo asi su primera vez mas tarde ese mismo dia.

-¿Como te sientes amor?~le pregunto Lincoln a Ronnie mientras le traía una bebida.

-Estoy contenta amor gracias~dijo Ronnie~siempre me imagine asi mi primera vez.

-Yo también estoy contento amor ademas también me imagine asi nuestra primera vez pero en un sitio diferente~dijo Lincoln sentándose junto a Ronnie.

-Lincoln se que esta vez usamos protección pero si algun dia tu y yo tenemos una hija la llamaremos Liby~dijo Ronnie.

-¿Liby? Me gusta ese nombre~dijo Lincoln.

Una media hora despues llegaron Bobby y Lori.

-Hola chicos malas noticias nos tenemos que ir mañana~dijo Bobby.

-¿Por que?~dijeron los dos chicos

-Por que al parecer su tio regresara mañana y sus padres quieren que vayan a recibirlo~dijo Lori.

-oigan chicos ¿por que estan tomados de las manos?~dijo Bobby.

-Aaa eso es de lo que te quería decir Lori~dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln y yo emos sido novios desde hace 13 meses hoy es nuestro aniversario~dijo Ronnie.

-Wao por que no nos dijeron nada~dijo Bobby.

-Si por que lo mantuvieron en secreto~dijo Lori.

-Por mi culpa~dijo Lincoln.

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa amor~dijo Ronnie~verán después del beso en ek restaurante en frente de los amigos de Lincoln al dia siguiente nos hicieron burla entonces le di una cachetada para despistar a todos pero no funciono muy bien entonces Lincoln hizo un video.

-Y en ese video dije que Ronnie y yo no eramos novios que solo éramos buenos amigos y todos se lo creyeron desde entonces emos mantenido esto en secreto pero para que funcionara nadie se podría enterar ni si quiera ustedes~dijo Lincoln.

-Pero ya nos artamos de mantenerlo en secreto y por eso ya emos decidido sacar el secreto a la luz~dijo Ronnie.

-Wao me alegra mucho que tu seas el novio de mi hermanita~dijo Bobby.

-Yo ya tenia sospechas de esto~dijo Lori~ que emosion.

-Si bueno quieren pastel Clyde y Jessica lo trajeron quien sabe como~dijo Lincoln.

-Si claro vamos~dijo Bobby.

-Si ademas nos tienen que contar todo~dijo Lori con una gran sonrisa y emoción.

Y asi fue los chicos les hablaron sobre su relación secreta con detalle luego se fueron a arreglar sus maletas y despues a dormir y ellos durmieron como todas las noches desde que llegaron abrazados.

En la mañana se fueron de la casa hacia Royal Woods en todo el camino estaban platicando Bobby era el que conducía pero se distrajo un poco y no vio un camión que iva a toda velocidad ellos chocaron

En una sala de hospital estaban solo 3 chicos y dos familias estaban sentados en la sala de hospital esperando saber como se encontraba la morena en eso sale el doctor del cuarto.

-¿Quien de ustedes es Lincoln Loud?~pregunto el doctor.

-Soy yo~dijo Lincoln.

-Ella quiere verte y ¿quienes son sus familiares? tengo que hablar con ustedes~Dijo el doctor.

Lincoln queria saber que le pasaba a su novia pero prefirió ir a verla.

-Amor estas muy golpeado~dijo Ronnie en la camilla.

-Eso no importa amor ¿tu estas bien?~pregunto Lincoln.

Ella se quedo en silencio y solo lloro luego le pidio que se acercara y le dijo.

-Lincoln promete me que nunca te quitaras este collar que siempre lo tendras~dijo Ronnie llorando.

-Yo te lo prometo amor~le dijo Lincoln con lagrimas en sus ojos y luego la beso.

-Lincoln nos das un momento a solas~dijo Bobby.

-Claro hermano~dijo Lincoln saliendo del cuarto intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Entraron los familiares de Ronnie mientras todos los loud trataban de consolar a lincoln pasaron 20 minutos cuando doctores y enfermeras fueron corriendo al cuarto de Ronnie habia pasado lo peor.

Al dia siguiente en el cementerio habia una familia llorando los Loud estaban apoyandolos habia un peli blanco cerca del fetro donde descansaba el cuerpo de su amada luego de enterrarla los Loud acompañaron a los Santiago a su casa pero solo fueron 12 Loud Lincoln se habia ido y sus padres no sabian a donde Lori le marco al celular pero sono en el bolso de su madre cuando lori colgo vieron un mensaje que Lincoln les habia dejado que decia:"Mamá papá tengo que ir a un lado a pensar los vere en la casa".

En el parque habia un peli blanco vestido de negro sentado bajo un árbol el cual tenia el nombre de el y su amada grabados y unidos con un corazon el estaba llorando agarrando con toda sus fuerzas el collar que le había regalado su amor despues se fue a su casa a descansar y pensar en lo que ocurrio.

Fin del Flash Back.

Fin del capitulo 7.


	8. Capítulo 8: el sufrimiento del señor Loi

Capitulo 8: el sufrimiento del señor Loud.

-Papi estas bien~dijo Lacy.

-¿Quien es Ronnie AnneSantiago?.~pregunto Lupa.

-Papi reacciona~dijo Liby.

Aquellas palabras sacaron del trance a Lincoln.

-Tranquilas hijas ya paso~dijo Lincoln abrazando a sus tres hijas~solo que tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre,Bobby ¿estas bien?.

-Si hermano solo que necesito ir a tomar aire fresco~dijo Bobby con una vos como de llorar.

-Bobby cariño ¿te acompaño?~pregunto Lori.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes solo ire a tomar aire fresco~dijo Bobby.

-De acuerdo~dijo Lori.

\- Lincoln hijo~dijo la señora Loud~¿quieres seguir viendo el video?.

-¿Que dicen ustedes amores?~les pregunto Lincoln a sus tres esposas.

-Creo que ya es momento de que se enteren las niñas~dijo Lynn abrazando a Liby.

-Sabíamos que tendríamos que decir todo lo que paso alguna vez~dijo Lucy poniendo la mano en eo hombro de Lacy.

-Yo todavía no creo que sea el momento pero si ustedes estan de acuerdo~dijo Luan abrazando a Lupa.

-Dale play al video~dijo Lincoln.

Toda la familia se acercó a Lincoln y asu madre y comenzaron el video.

-Ronnie Anne Santiago era la hermana menor de su tio Bobby y también era la novia de infancia de su padre niñas, ella murio en un accidente cuando ella, su padre y sus tios Bobby y Lori venían de un viaje que habían hecho por una semana~dijo el señor Loud~ su padre entro en una gran depresion el ya no era el mismo pero gracias a que tenia tantas hermanas siempre intentaron levantarle el animo aun que fue dificil al principio pasaron años pero poco a poco se fue recuperando pero el parecia estar mas activo,felíz y platicador con Luan,Lynn y Lucy había algo diferente en eso pero nunca le dimos importancia por que nos parecia mejor que nuestro hijo se recuperará Lori luego se fue de la casa para vivir con Bobby y Leni se fue a estudiar diseño en una universidad y las cosas ivan casi iguales Lincoln se recuperaba pero un tiempo después había varias cosas que no eran muy normales Lincoln parecia pasar mucho tiempo con Luan y Lynn comenzaban a salir aveces los tres junto y aveces Lincoln y Luan o Lincoln y Lynn pero eso todavia no nos parecia irrelevante de echó nos parecía lindo eso pero luego pasaron unos meses el comportamiento de Lincoln,Lynn y Luan cambio muy sospechosamente las chicas se habían mudado al cuarto de Lincoln y no lo habíamos notado las demas no nos decian nada y aseguraban de que ellas todavia seguían durmiendo en sus cuartos pasaban los diay se notaban varias cosas irregulares por ejemplo Luan y Lynn tenían muchas náuseas Lynn ya no practicaba muchos deportes y Luan no hizo nada el dia de las bromas de ahí nos habíamos asustado mucho asi que las llevamos al hospital donde el doctor nos dijo que ellas estaban embarazadas y despues Lincoln confeso que el era el que las había embarazado no sabíamos como actuar solo sentí un gran enojo y desagrado por mis tres hijos siempre trate de mantenerlos separados pero era totalmente imposible siempre lograban terminar juntos hasta que un dia Lincoln me enfrentó cara a cara me grito muchas cosas para ser sincero me sentí orgulloso al ver el coraje y valentia de mi hijo pero ese dia tenia un gran coraje lo golpie fuerte mente y también recibi varios golpes de el, cuando finalizo la pelea corrí a Lincoln de la casa y le grite que jamás volviera de pronto senti una bofetada en el rostro Luan me habia golpeado y me dijo "no te preocupes nunca nos volveras a ver" y salio de la casa siguiendo a su hermano y luego vi a Lynn salir con una maleta no me dijo nada pero tenia una cara enojada, Rita y las chicas se quedaron con los ojos llorosos sin decir nada hasta que Rita trato de detenerlas yo le conteste dejalos esa es la vida que quieren ps que se pudran y ustedes chicas vayanse a sus habitaciones inmediatamente y tu Rita también vete al cuarto a hora mismo ese dia me senti como una completa basura pero el enojo no me dejaba pensar claramente después caí al vicio del alcohol maltrataba a mi esposa ,a mis hijas y de los otros tres no supe nada por varios meses ,Lori se llevo a Lola,Lisa y Lana pero solo a ellas no le permití que se llevara a las demas siempre llegaba borracho y siempre les gritaba las trataba mal y un dia Lucy se habia escapado de la casa la buscamos por unos dias luego deje de buscarla por que yo siempre tenia en la mente de que ella volvería de rodillas que pensamiento tan estupido y asi habían pasado unos meses y un dia sali del trabajo se habían llevado mi auto por que estaba mal estacionado asi que me fui caminando pase a una licoreria y me fui a casa cuando iba llegando vi el carro de Bobby estacionado afuera de la casa y otro dos autos entonces me senti feliz y fui corriendo a la casa tenia en la mente ver de nuevo a mis hijas cuando entre a la casa todos voltearon a verme con caras serias entonces vi que rita cargaba a tres bebés y entonces le pregunte quienes eran y Lucy me contestó diciendo que eran mis nietas, me le quede viendo a Lucy y de pronto escucho la voz de Lynn diciendo "que bueno que as llegado a casa papá" ,les grite "¡¡¡¿ustedes que hacen aqui?!!!" entonces Luan me contesta diciendo "que emos venido a que conozcas a tus nietas y tambien emos venido por mamá y las demas",le dije "¿creen que voy a permitir que se las lleven malditas?",de pronto recibi un golpe que me mando hasta el piso era un joven alto con el pelo blanco era Lincoln me dijo "vuelve a repetir eso maldito ebrio",Luan,Lucy y Lynn lo alejaron de mi,entonces me puse de pie lo miraba con un enojo luego el me dice "emos venido por mamá, Luna y Lili hoy es el ultimo dia que estarás con ellas asi que mejor disfrútalo anciano",no dije nada solo me di la vuelta como un cobarde y entre a mi oficina que hice en el ático estuve pensando en lo que había ocurrido pero solo tenia en la mente a las bebés entonces comencé un plan que yo creia que funcionaría y que hoy en dia me da vergüenza y asco recordar que casi el plan sale perfecto todas las chicas estaban platicando en la sala arriba mientras Leni estaba cuidando a las niñas que estaban durmiendo en el cuarto de Luna entonces entre con una araña gigante de juguete y se lo puse en la cara a Leni quien se desmayó la agarre antes de que cayera al suelo y luego las tome y sali por la ventana luego le hable a mi amigo Javier para que me prestara su coche entonces fui a su casa me lo presto y me pregunto para que lo queria entonces le conteste con una sonrisa "voy a arreglar todo",conduci hasta casi las afueras de la ciudad empezó a llover llegue al mirador de Royal Woods y pensaba en acabar con todo pero de pronto se escucho un trueno Liby y Lacy lloraron pero Lupa se reía y me hizo recordar a mi pequeña Lucy y a todas mis hijas y me detuve,llore y me mire era un completo loco pero seguía escuchando sus llantos entonces las cargue y encendí el auto acelere todo lo que podia para llevarlas a casa pero el auto se sobre calentó como 5 cuadras de la casa entonces comencé a correr la lluvia no paraba solo queria llevarlas a la casa a como diera lugar corrí intentaba darles calor como pude la casa estaba llena de policías pero no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la entrada a ver toda mi família preocupada y al ver que yo traía a las niñas solo les pedi de rodillas gritando "¡¡¡perdonenme!!!" las llevamos rapido al hospital luego la policia me llevo a que me interrogaran tenia miedo de ir a la cárcel y morirme ahí sin poder cargar a mis nietas una vez mas sin volver a estar con mi família reunida asi que mentí para no ir a ese lugar pero me prometi que cambiaría todo lo malo que tenia en mi y que todo lo que yo aga sera solo para mi família me quite el vicio del alcohol me reconcilie con mis hijos y todo mi tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a ustedes y ami esposa se que yo no merezco el perdon de nadie pero solo quiero que ya no habra mas rencores si ustedes pueden perdonarme entonces gracias y si no no se preocupen yo entiendo ,niñas ustedes seran siempre mis nietas consentidas pero entenderé si me odian por esto solo les quiero decir lo siento con el corazón~finalizó el video del señor Loud llorando.

Fin del capitulo 8.


	9. Capítulo 9: Gracias hermano

Lamentó que sea tan corto pero tuve unos malditos bloqueos mentales y estres de las escuela es todo lo que pude escribir bueno ps aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de DESCENDIENTES LOUD.

Capitulo 9:Gracias Hermano.

Después de acabar el video toda la família quedo impactada, las niñas quedaron impactadas y confundidas por todo lo que habian escuchado ellas no comprendían exactamente lo que pasaba Lincoln se quedo serio con una cara de molesto todo quedo en un completo silencio hasta que Liby hablo.

-Mamás, papá voy a mí cuarto~dijo Liby con una mirando hacia el piso con una mirada seria dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-Liby cariño espera~dijo Luan.

-Me tengo que ir~dijo Lincoln con una mirada seria y enojada.

-¿Adónde vas lincoln?~pregunto Lynn.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar a pensar~dijo Lincoln~nos vemos.

Entonces Lincoln salio de la casa y subio a su auto y se dirigió al cementerio,después bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia una tumba.

-Yo lo sabía desde un principio papá~dijo Lincoln llorando de rabia mirando la tumba de su padre~yo lo supe desde que entraste por la puerta gritando y rogando nuestro perdon no, estoy mintiendo siempre tuve esa sospecha de que tú les habías echo algo malo con las niñas pero me quede callado por que te creí ,creí todas tus mentiras, creí todo lo que dijiste hasta abogué por ti ante el juez te creí papá ,nunca pense que todo lo que me decían era verdad creí que eran sólo historias sin sentido ¿por que no me lo dijiste?.

De pronto alguien le contesta a Lincoln.

-El intento decirtelo hermano pero tu no se lo permitiste~dijo Clyde poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Clyde?~dijo Lincoln.

-Ya dejalo hermano el ya no te va a contestar mejor vamos a caminar~dijo Clyde.

Entonces Lincoln y Clyde pasearon por el cementerio bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Así que tu ¿sabias de esto?~le pregunto Lincoln.

-Si hermano el me lo contó ,que linda noche~dijo Clyde.

-Si así es hermano es una linda noche~dijo Lincoln mirando hacia la luna.

-El queria decírtelo antes de que muriera pero no tuvo oportunidad,otra cosa perdon por no ir a acompañarte en el funeral pero ya sabes como es la marina~dijo Clyde.

-Lo entiendo hermano y dime ¿cuando te lo dijo?~dijo Lincoln.

-Cuando fue tu parrillada el llego a mi casa dijo que queria hablar conmigo, por cierto ¿como reacciono la familia?~dijo Clyde.

-Mal yo creo que muy mal,cómo fue que papá pudo hacer algo asi ~dijo Lincoln.

-El calló en lo mas vajo con su depresión solo ponte en sus zapatos que arias que tres de tus hijas esten embarazadas y que el padre sea tu unico hijo baron para todos fue dificil para todos~dijo Clyde~pero el reaccionó a tiempo y le hizo frente a su locura

-Si pero...~dijo Lincoln.

-El ya pagó por eso hermano lo que el hizo no tiene perdon pero mira todo lo qué hizo despues se arregló y todo lo que el hizo lo hacia por cada uno de ustedes el odiar es algo que todos pueden hacer pero el perdonar es una virtud que pocos tienen~dijo Clyde~si tu no quieres perdonarle no lo tienes que hacer pero ya no le reproches el ya no te puede decir nada.

-Eres un sabio hermano siempre sabes que decir~dijo Lincoln.

-Mira Lincoln a ella tampoco le gustaria verte asi~dijo Clyde señalando hacia una tumba~ella trataría de levantarte el ánimo.

-Si la verdad ella me trataría de levantarme el ánimo~dijo Lincoln~vengo a verla cada domingo.

-Siempre la amaras~dijo Clyde.

-Siempre la amaré hermano la extraño pero amo mas a mis esposas y amis hijas~dijo Lincoln.

-No te ofendas Ronnie~dijo Clyde como broma.

-Erea un idiota jejeje~dijo Lincoln con una pequeña risita por el chiste~ella sabé bien mis sentimientos.

Luego los dos fueron hasta el auto de Clyde y se sentaron en la cajuela.

-¿Quieres una cerveza hermano?~le pregunto Clyde.

-Creo que puedo tomar una gracias hermano~dijo Lincoln.

-Toma hermano~dijo Clyde sentándose junto a Lincoln.

-Que difícil es esto hermano y confuso~dijo Lincoln.

-Me lo imagino hermano pero a hora relajate un poco~dijo Clyde.

-¿Como esta Jessica?~le pregunto Lincoln.

-Esta bien a hora mismo esta en tu casa con las chicas~dijo Clyde.

-¿En serio?~le pregunto Lincoln.

-Si hermano fue asi como te encontré Lori me lo dijo~dijo Clyde~que gracioso recordar lo ridículo que me veía cuando con solo olerla moria.

-Si jejeje pero era normal hermano ella te gustaba~dijo Lincoln riéndose.

Miraron el cielo por unos minutos hasta que Lincoln dijo.

-Gracias Clyde~dijo Lincoln.

-¿Por que?~pregunto Clyde.

-Por todo lo que as hecho por quedarte a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas por siempre apoyarme cuando todo el mundo estaba en mi contra por no criticar mi matrimonio prohibido~dijo Lincoln.

-Por favor Lincoln somos amigos desde hace años desde que eramos unos niños nunca olvidare cada cosa que as echo ademas de no ser por ti nunca hubiera conocido el amor de mi vida y la madre de mi hija~dijo Clyde.

-Tienes razon pero...¿la madre de tu hija? No me digas que...~dijo Lincoln.

-Si asi es voy a hacer padre~dijo Clyde~y quisiera que fueses el padrino hermano.

-Es un honor hermano con gusto lo sere~dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias hermano bueno creo que ya es momento de regresar a casa~dijo Clyde.

-De acuerdo voy en mi auto~dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo~dijo Clyde.

Luego los dos amigos se fueron hacia la casa de Lincoln llegaron y entraron a la casa,toda la familia estaba en la planta alta todos viendo el cuarto de Liby.

\- Lincoln me alegra que habrás vuelto~dijo Luan~Liby se a encerrado y no quiere hablar con nadie.

-Descuiden yo me ocupo de esto ,todos vayan hacia abajo~dijo Lincoln.

-¿Liby hija podemos hablar?~le pregunto Lincoln afuera de la habitación.

-Quiero estar sola~dijo Liby.

-No hija eso no va a pasar yo se que es lo que sientes yo tambien queria estar solo y eso me afecto mucho yo no quiero que pases lo que yo pase~dijo lincoln~por favor dejame entrar.

Hubo un silencio.

-Esta bien entonces me quedare aqui afuera~dijo Lincoln sentándose junto a la puerta.

-¿De verdad te quedarás ahí papá?~pregunto Liby.

-Si hija mira se que estas confundida y enojada yo tambien lo estoy nunca espere lo que dijo tu abuelo~dijo Lincoln.

-papá pasa por favor~dijo Liby.

Lincoln entro al cuarto.

-¿Estas bien hija?~pregunto Lincoln~mira yo se que no entiendes esto que es dificil de entender pero...~dijo lincoln antes de ser interrumpido.

-Papá ¿que me dirías si te digo que esto yo ya lo sabia?~dijo Liby.

Fin del capitulo 9.


	10. Capitulo 10:El sufrimiento de Liby Loud

Capitulo 10:El sufrimiento de Liby Loud.

-¿Que as dicho liby?~pregunto Lincoln impresionado.

-Asi es papá escuche esto hace unos años pero no entendía muy bien pero a hora que escuche esto...~Liby dio una pequeña pausa y comenzó a llorar~arruinamos la vida del abuelo.

-Liby hija no llores no tenían ustedes la culpa de nada calmáte y dime como supiste supiste de esto.

-Esta bien papá~dijo Liby~me entere cuando fuimos se vacaciones a la casa de los abuelos cuando tenia 6 años.

FLASH BACK.

-Bien niñas pasaran las vacaciones aqui con los abuelos regresaremos por ustedes al final del verano~dijo Luan.

-De acuerdo mamá~dijeron las niñas.

-Gracias por cuidar a las niñas papá,mamá~dijo Lincoln.

-No hay de que hijo nos alegra tener a las niñas~dijo la señora Loud.

-Si disfruten su aniversario hijos~dijo el señor Loud.

-Yo no entiendo por que no festejan su aniversario de cuando se casaron los 4 juntos y si el de sus bodas separadas~dijo la señora Loud.

-Por que siempre hemos compartido casi todo siempre pero esta vez cada una tendremos nuestro dia especial con nuestro marido~dijo Lucy.

-Si ya hay que apurarnos para no perder el vuelo~dijo lynn~adiós bebes pronto regresaremos.

-Portence bien niñas~dijo Lucy.

-Los amamos nos veremos luego~dijo Lincoln.

-Bien Luan pisa el acelerador cariño ya quiero llegar~dijo Lynn.

Entonces aceleran en el auto mientras se despedían el señor y la señora Loud junto con las niñas.

-Bien niñas vamos a llevar su equipaje~dijo el señor Loud.

-Niñas que les parece si preparamos un rico pastel para la cena~dijo la señora Loud.

-Si por favor abuela eres la mejor~dijeron las 3 niñas.

Los primeros dias con los abuelos eran como siempre actuaban sus abuelos jugando con ellos haciendo cosas en esos dias que pasaron tambien ivan alguna de sus tias a ver como estaban y jugaban con ellas hasta que llego una visita de alguien que no era de la familia y ese mismo dia un pequeño accidente paso.

-Vicente viejo amigo ¿como estas?~saludo el señor Loud a su amigo.

-Bien gracias Lynn y ¿tu?¿que tal?~dijo Vicente respondiendo al saludo con un apretón de manos.

-Un poco atareado con estas visitas como puedes ver~dijo el señor Loud.

-Si jejeje por lo que veo estas ocupado~dijo Vicente.

-Si pero pasa ¿no quieres una cerveza?~dijo el señor Loud.

-Bueno una no hace daño~dijo Vicente.

Entonces entro Vicente y fueron a la parte de atras de la casa a tomar una cerveza y platicar.

-Niñas tengan cuidado~dijo el señor Loud.

-Wow Lynn al parecer el trabajo que hiciste como padre a hora lo haces como abuelo jejeje~dijo Vicente.

-Si la verdad esto al parecer nunca acaba~dijo el señor Loud.

-Olle pero mira que gran parecido tienen de verdad la deportistas,la espeluznante y la risitas... Olle ¿donde esta la risitas?~dijo vicente.

-¡¡¡Abuelo ayudame a bajar!!!~grito Liby desde arriba del árbol.

-¡¡¡¿Liby como llesgate hasta allá?!!!~grito el señor Loud.

-Mira abuelo hasta donde subi~dijo Liby con una sonrisa.

-Liby baja de ahí con cuidado~dijo nervioso el señor Loud.

-Esta bien abuelo ya voy~dijo Liby y comenzó a bajar.

El señor Loud se acercaba al árbol para atrapar a Liby pero en cuanto iva en la ultima rama esta se rompió y Liby jalo otra rama que estaba arriba de ella y esta tambien se rompió haciendo que le callera en la cabeza y dejándola inconciente.

-Dios mio Liby no~dijo el señor Loud asustado.

-Dejame la reviso~dijo Vicente checando el pulso de la niña~parece estar bien solo esta noqueada hay que llevarla a rescostar.

-Esta bien llevemosla a la habitación de arriba~dijo el señor Loud.

-Lynn ¿que paso?~pregunto rita asustada.

-Se desmayó querida cuida a las otras mientras Vicente la revisa~dijo el señor Loud.

-Ok Lynn~dijo rita llendo afuera por las niñas.

Pasaron unos minutos luego Vicente salió.

-La niña esta bien el golpe la noqueó pero estara bien~dijo Vicente.

-Graciasa por ayudarme~le dijo el señor Loud.

-No hay de que~dijo Vicente~ solo necesita descansó.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?~dijo el señor Loud.

-Claro~dijo Vicente.

-Vamos a mi despachó para hablar~dijo el señor Loud.

-De acuerdo~dijo Vicente.

Entonces los dos se fueron al despacho no sin antes decirle a Rita lo que sucedió y que Liby solo necesita descansó.

-Bueno dime Lynn que querías decirme~dijo Vicente.

-Me siento culpable por lo que paso~dijo el señor Loud.

-Calmate Lynn no paso nada fue un accidente~dijo Vicente.

-Si pero esto me hizo recordar~dijo el señor Loud.

-Ya calmate lo que paso hace años ya no importa al parecer te afecta mucho ver a esas niñas siendo molestadas o heridas solo respira Lynn y calmate~dijo Vicente.

-Si pero...~dijo el señor Loud antes de ser interrumpido.

-Pero nada ya calmate los accidentes pasan mira mejor toma una pastilla para que te calmea~dijo Vicente.

-Tienes razón, te digo algo aveces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si mi asqueroso plan hubiera salido bien~dijo el señor Loud.

-Serias el hombre mas infeliz y desgraciado del mundo~dijo Vicente~te vez mejor amigo que a como estabas antes,esas niñas fuero tu salvación.

-Si gracias a ellas conseguí mi tercera oportunidad~dijo el señor Loud~espero que nunca se enteren de lo que trate de hacer.

Los dos tipos no se percataron de la ventilación estaba abierta y que Liby ya estaba despierta y había escuchado todo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Nunca comprendí a lo que el se refería hasta el dia de hoy~dijo Liby sollosando.

-Ven hija dame un abrazó~dijo Lincoln abrazando con todas sus fuerzas asu hija~mira Liby tu abuelo hizo algo malo pero todavia no entiendo pero lo que si se es que el nos amaba a todos siempre se sacrificó por toda la família ademas ustedes siempre seran sus consentidas.

-Gracias papá~dijo Liby.

-Ven hija creo que ya es momento de que aclaremos todo esto~dijo Lincoln.

-Esta bien papá~dijo Liby limpiandose las lágrimas y tomando de la mano a su papá.

Fin del capitulo 10.


	11. Capítulo 11:El sufrimiento de Lily Loud

Capítulo 11:El sufrimiento de Lily Loud.

-Hijas creo que es lo mejor~dijo la señora Loud.

-¿Segura mamá?~le pregunto Lucy.

-Claro hija creo que esto lo tienen que hablar primero ustedes con ellas~dijo la señora Loud~ademas me quedare con Lori esta noche.

-Por que nos hiciste esto papá~pensaba Luan.

-Luan en que piensas cariño~dijo Lincoln sacandola de su trance mientras bajaba las escaleras con Liby.

-Liby cariño estas bien~dijo Lynn abrazando fuerte a Liby.

-Si mamá estoy bien~dijo Liby~mamá ¿estas bien?~le pregunto Liby a Luan.

-Si hija estoy bien solo que estábamos hablando y tu abuela dice que irá a dormir esta noche con tu tía Lori~mintió Luan~¿y tu hija estas bien?

-Si mamá estoy bien~dijo Liby~aún que todavía me siento triste y confundida.

-Lose hija pero ya es hora de aclarar las cosas~dijo lynn.

-¿Mamá irás a dormir a la casa se Lori?~pregunto Lincoln.

-Si hijo me quedaré con ella y Bobby~dijo la señora Loud.

-Me parece bien~dijo Lincoln~me sentiría tranquilo en saber que estarás a compañada.

-Mamá ¿donde están mis hermanas?~dijo Liby.

-Están en la cocina con tu tía Lily~dijo Lucy.

-Voy con ellas~dijo Liby.

-Esta bien cariño~dijo Lincoln.

Entonces Liby entró a la cocina y vio que sus hermanas estaban hablando con su tía con una cara de tristeza hasta que entró y todas se dieron cuenta.

-¡¡Liby!!~dijo Lily sorprendiendose de ver a su sobrina.

-Hermana mayor ¿estas bien?~dijo Lupa y Lacy abrazando a su hermana~¿Hermanita que te paso?

-Niñas dejenla respirar~dijo Lily~ven sobrinita.

-¿Que paso tia?~le pregunto Liby a su tía mientras se acercaba cuando de pronto Lily abraza fuerte a Liby.

-Nos tenías muy preocupadas risitas~dijo Lili con sus ojos casi a punto de llorar.

-Gracias tía pero me está apretando mucho~dijo Liby perdiendo el aire.

-Lo siento pequeña~dijo Lily.

-Si estoy bien solo que recordé algo pero estoy confundida~dijo Liby.

-Todos lo estamos confundidos Liby~dijo Lacy.

-Saben ustedes son como Lincoln hubiera querido que fuéramos todas~dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿A que se refiere tía?~le pregunto Lupa.

-Ps ustedes tienen los mismos gustos uno más grande que los otros~dijo Lily~su padre era el único hijo barón pero entre 10 hermanas se diría que almenos a una de nosotras le gustaría aún que sea una sola cosa como a el pero no fue asi. Yo recuerdo un poco que cuando yo era niña su padre intentaba que yo tuviera los mismos gustos que el lo que no paso tanto aún que gracias a su padre pude encontrar mi vocación ya que el me dio el gusto por los videojuegos y encontré uno de baile que me inspiró para hallar mi talento.

-Wow ¿de verdad tía?~dijo Lacy.

-Si a sí es mis hermanas y mi hermano me ayudaron a pasar cada obstáculo para lograr mi sueño~dijo Lily.

-Tía se que no debería preguntarle esto pero nos podría decir como es que usted vivió en la casa Loud después de que... bueno ya sabe~dijo Liby sobandoce el brazo y mirando hacía el piso.

-Ufff bueno creo que este mal que les cuente aún que sea mi vida~dijo Lily apagando su cigarro en el cenicero ~bueno niñas la verdad no recuerdo mucho digo yo tenía 5 años solo Lori y Leni se habían ido de la casa todas las demas seguíamos ahí nada parecía tan diferente pero no sabíamos que un día todo cambiaría tan drastico.

FLASH BACK.

-Lola no me tires mucho del pelo~dijo Lily.

-O vamos Lily sólo estate quieta te verás hermosa~dijo Lola.

-Lola no asfixies a Lily con tanto aerosol~dijo Lana.

-Por favor esto lo emos echo todo los días Lana~dijo Lola.

-Pero esta vez tiene razón Lana~dijo Lily~es mucho aerosol.

-Lili mejor no digas nada y ve con Luan para que te de uno de mis moños que le preste~dijo Lola.

-Esta bien~dijo Lily nerviosa.

Lili salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Luna y Luan pero escucho a Luna hablando por teléfono.

-Lori creo que está pasando lo que temíamos le está doliendo mucho el estomago~dijo Luna preocupada.

-Aauch me duele~dijo Luan.

Lili escucho eso pero no quería espiar ya que sabía que a Lola no le iva bien espiando así que tocó la puerta.

-¿Quien está ahí?~pregunto Luna.

-Soy yo hermana mayor soy Lily Lola me mandó por un moño~dijo Lily.

-A Lili eres tu si hermanita yo te lo llevo~dijo Luna.

-¿Puedo pasar?~dijo Lily con un poco de vergüenza.

-No Lili es que estoy emmm... Mira ya hallé tu moño rosa~dijo Luna dándole el moño a Lili habriendo la puerta lo suficiente para sacar su mano.

-¿Todo bien hermana?~dijo Lily viéndola con una cara de duda.

-Si hermanita no te preocupes ve y apurate para llevarlos a la escuela~dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien yo le diré a las demás~dijo Lily.

Entonces Lily iba caminando rumbo a la habitación de Lola cuando escucho.

-Lynn al parecer Luan también tiene los mismos dolores que tu~dijo Lucy.

-Talvez nos contagiamos por algo~dijo Lynn.

Entonces Lily tocó la puerta.

-Hermanitas dice Luna que pronto nos vamos a ir~dijo Lily.

-Si enseguida vamos~dijo Lucy.

-¿Esta todo bien con Lynn?~pregunto Lily.

-Si no te preocupes pequeña solo me dio náuseas~dijo Lynn.

-Esta bien voy a despertar a Lincoln~dijo Lily llendo para el cuarto de Lincoln~Lincoln hermano prepárate ya casi nos vamos.

-Si pequeña ya voy~dijo Lincoln~¿no tienes que llevarle eso a Lola?

-O si claro gracias por recordarme~dijo Lily.

-De nada pequeña~dijo Lincoln.

Lily entró al cuarto de Lola con el moño para acabar de peinarse y arreglarse después que todas estaban listas Luna salió para llevar a las niñas menos a Luan y a Lynn .

-¿Luna por que ellas no van a venir?~pregunto Lana.

-Ellas no se sienten bien creo que fue por algo que comieron~dijo Luna.

-Espero que se curen pronto para poder jugar después~dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes pequeña ellas estarán bien~dijo Luna~bueno ya todas suban a vancila.

Luego Luna llevó a todas a la primaria de Royal Woods a excepción de Lincoln que a el iva a ir a la secundaria.

-Nos vemos hermanos les haré un lindo dibujo en recreo para que Luan y Lynn se sientan mejor~dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes pequeña~dijo Lincoln~ellas estarán bien.

Después de la despedida mientras Lily iva en la puerta vio como Luna parecía estar regañando a Lincoln y vio como se iva vancila eso la lleno un poco de duda el día transcurrió normalmente Lily hizo los dibujos para sus hermanas y se encontró con sus otras hermanas que si habían ido a la escuela y se quedaron esperando en la salida a que pasarán por ellas.

-Típico otravez a Luna se le hizo tarde para venir por nosostra~dijo Lola comenzando a desesperarce.

\- Calmate ella pronto vendrá~dijo Lucy.

Luego de unos minutos vio un auto a lo lejos pero no era vancila era un auto más chico que Lily reconoció al instante.

-Miren es Lori~dijo Lily.

-¿Lori?~dijeron las demas.

-Hola chicas suban voy a llevarlas a casa~dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Loriiii!!!~grito Lily corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Hola Lili~dijo Lori.

-Hermanita te extrañe mucho~dijo Lily.

-Lili pero si apenas fui a visitarlos ayer~dijo Lori con una sonrisa cargando a Lily.

-Si pero te extrañé~dijo Lily.

-¿Lori que haces aquí?¿donde está Luna?~pregunto Lucy.

-Ella está en la casa cuidando a Luan y Lynn~dijo Lori.

-¿Todavía no están bien? Debe de ser muy grave~dijo Lola.

-Yo les hice un dibujo para que se sientan mejor~dijo Lily.

-Te aseguro que les gustará~dijo Lori~bueno vámonos.

Entonces todas las chicas subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa Loud cuando llegaron Lily bajo de inmediato del auto entró a la casa y subió las escaleras paso a lado de Luna pero ella no la vio ya que estaba emocionada por que sus hermanas vieran su dibujo pero cuando llego arriba no las encontro entonces fue a preguntarle a Luna y le dijo que papá se las había llevado al hospital Lily se decepcionó pero se sentía feliz cuando Luna dijo que Iván a regresar pronto entonces Lily fue a su cuarto para hacer otros dibujos luego de un rato se quedo dormida hasta que un escándalo abajo la hizo despertar y fue hacía las escaleras vio toda la sala echa destrozos miró a su padre que estaba golpeado. vio como Luan le dio una bofetada a su padre y voltio y vio a Lynn haciendo su maleta ella era inocente pero no tanto eso se significaría que Lynn y Luan se iván y antes de que cerrará la maleta Lynn se distrajo y Lily aprovechó para poner los dibujos en la maleta si que ella se diera cuenta luego se escondió y vio como Lynn se iva.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Después de eso las cosas en la casa Loud fueron empeorando~dijo Lily~papá siempre nos mal trataba llegaba todos los días ebrio Lori sólo se llevó a Lola,Lana y a Lisa papá no dejo que nos llevarán y todo seguía así no supe nada de su padre ni de sus madres de echo yo no sabía que iva hacer tia pero luego regresaron y confrontaron a papá y bueno paso...bueno ya saben el accidente ese y después de que papá se arrepintió todo iba mejorando en otras palabras niñas ustedes fueron la salvación de esta familia~dijo Lily abrazando a sus sobrinas.

Fin del capitulo 11.


	12. Capitulo 12:Mi tristeza

Capitulo 12:Mi tristeza.

-¿De verdad tía?~dijo Lacy.

-Si ustedes fueron las que salvaron esta familia niñas~dijo Lily.

-¡¡¡Lily ven hija!!!~grito la señora Loud llamando a su hija.

-¡¡¡Voy mamá!!!~le contesto Lily limpiandose las lágrimas~bien niñas me tengo que ir a ver que quiere su abuela.

-Esta bien tia~dijo Liby.

Despues de un rato acabo la plática entre los miembros de la familia y uno a uno se fue retirando de la casa de Lincoln hasta que la señora Loud se fue con Lori.

-Ya es hora~dijo Lincoln con un suspiró~¿ustedes están listas queridas?

-Ya hay que hacerlo~dijo Luan.

-Si fue más pronto de lo planeado pero si ya no queda de otra~dijo Lucy.

-De acuerdo~dijo Lynn.

-Ok~dijo Lincoln~niñas vengan.

-¿Que ocurre papá?~dijeron las tres.

Las tres niñas se sentaron en la sala cada una con una de sus madres.

-Escuchen niñas creo que tenemos que hablar ya con ustedes sobre todo~dijo Lincoln~no pensábamos decirles tan pronto esto pero por todo lo que paso pensamos que ya es momento de decirles sobre como nos convertimos en la familia que somos actualmente.

-Ustedes saben que son medias hermanas~dijo Lucy.

-Pero no saben como fue todo lo que pasamos para llegar hacer la familia de hoy~dijo Lynn.

-Pensábamos decirles cuando crecieran un poco más pero gracias a que papá quiso acelerar las cosas~dijo Luan.

-Bueno niñas escuchen todo comenzó cuando entre en mi tristeza por la muerte Ronnie Anne~dijo Lincoln.

Las niñas se acercaron para escuchar la historia.

Bueno ya se que quieren escuchar la historia de Lincoln pero mejor vayamos a verla personalmente.

FLASH BACK.

-Lincoln vamos amor tenemos que llegar temprano para conseguir los mejores cómics~dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ronnie? ¿eres tu?~dijo Lincoln~¡¡¡Ronnie!!!~dijo Lincoln levantándose de repente con lágrimas en sus ojos~aaa sólo fue un sueño~me quedé dormido.

Lincoln notó que alguien le había quitado los zapatos y el chaleco entonces miro a una de sus hermanas dormida en una silla en su cuarto.

-Aaa Leni te quedaste dormida~dijo Lincoln~creo que la voy a tener que despertar no creo que este cómoda ahí.

-¿Lincoln?~dijo Leni despertandose muy adormilada~¿Hermanito estas bien?.

-Si Leni gracias hermana pero ¿que haces aquí?¿donde están los demás?~le pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno después que dejaste el mensaje todas nos quedamos preocupadas y papá no nos dejó venir a ver como estabas y Lori esta consolando a Bobby y me quede muy preocupada así que tome prestadas a escondidas las llaves del auto y vine asegurarme que estuvieras bien y te encontré dormido luego te quite los zapatos y el chaleco y me quede sentada aquí pero creo que me ganó el sueño.

-Gracias Leni~dijo Lincoln~perdón por hacer que se preocuparan.

-No te tienes que disculparte Lincoln~dijo Leni abrazando a Lincoln~se que es difícil por lo que estas pasando hermanito pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotras.

-Gracias Leni~dijo Lincoln~espera un minuto ¿como es que mamá,papá y las demás van a regresar a casa si te trajiste el auto? Y otra cosa¿como supiste que estaba yo aquí?

-No te preocupes por eso en cuanto ellos me llamen regresare el auto~dijo Leni con una sonrisa~y te encontré aquí por pura corazonada~dijo Leni está vez con la mirada hacia el piso sobandoce el hombro.

-Ok~dijo Lincoln viendo a su hermana con una cara deprimida.

-¡¡¡Rin Rin Rin!!!~sonó el celular de Leni~hola quien habla. si aquí estoy con el. voy para allá.

-¿Quien era?~pregunto Lincoln.

-Era mamá quiere que vaya por solos~dijo Leni con una sonrisa~¿quieres venir hermanito?

-No. quiero estar sólo por un rato~dijo Lincoln mirando hacia el piso.

-Esta bien hermanito te entiendo~dijo Leni abrazandolo~volveremos dentro de un rato.

-Esta bien Leni~dijo Lincoln.

Luego Leni se fue de la casa y Lincoln se quedo sólo en casa muy pensativo salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua vio por la ventana el patio trasero entonces vio el arbom y den pronto se le vino un recuerdo de el y Ronnie Anne sentados debajo del árbol del parque esto hizo que se congelará por un momento e hizo que soltara el vaso hacia el suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-Maldición rompí el vaso~dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln fue por una escoba y un recogedor.

-Ufff~suspiró Lincoln~si Ronnie estuviera aquí ella hubiera echo una broma como cuando...cuando...

Lincoln se sentó en el piso de la cocina y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Te extrañó mucho~decía Lincoln llorando~te extrañó te extrañó.

Luego Lincoln recogió los trozos de vidrio se levantó y se fue a su cuarto y volvió a llorar hasta quedarase dormido.

Un rato después eran las 8 de la noche y empezó a escuchar a sus hermanas pero eso no hizo que se levantara el todavía estaba entre la frontera del sueño pero pudo sentir como toda su familia entró a verlo pero mejor lo dejaron en paz para que descansará.

Al día siguiente en la mañana todos bajaron a desayunar Lincoln fue el último en bajar cuando el entro al comedor todos se le quedaron viendo hubo un silencio hasta que su madre decidió hablar.

-Hola hijo ¿tienes hambre?~pregunto la señora loud~hicimos Hot cakes pero si no quieres podemos prepararte otra cosa lo que tu quieras.

-Gracias Mamá pero estoy bien solo quiero un vaso de leche~dijo Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa pero se le notaba lo triste.

\- Lincoln hermanito si quieres podemos ir a la tienda de comics~dijo Lori.

-Gracias Lori pero no quiero hacer nada hoy sólo quiero estar sólo~dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln fue a la cocina y se sirvió el vaso con leche luego regreso a su cuarto Clyde intentaba comunicarse por el radio pero Lincoln no quiso responder.

Ya en la tarde Lana fue al cuarto de Lincoln.

-Hermano mayor ¿estas despierto?~dijo lana asomándose por la puerta.

-Si estoy despierto ¿qué ocurre?~dijo Lincoln.

-Me preguntaba si querías salir a jugar conmigo~dijo Lana.

-No gracias Lana~dijo Lincoln~quiero estar a qui acostado.

-Esta bien ¿te importa si me acuesto contigo?~dijo Lana.

-No importa si quieres acuestate aquí alado~dijo Lincoln.

-Ok gracias Lincoln~dijo Lana.

Entonces Lana se ecuesta a un lado de Lincoln.

\- Lincoln no te vayas a molestar pero ¿esto es lo que aras todos los días?~dijo Lana.

-No lo se~dijo Lincoln aún dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-Todos estamos tristes y preocupados por ti~dijo Lana.

-No quiero que se sientan asi~dijo Lincoln.~yo estoy bien.

-No mientas hermano todos sabemos que no estás bien~dijo Lana.

-Se que no estoy bien pero no quiero preocuparlos~dijo Lincoln.

-Si no quieres que nos preocupemos entonces sal hermano~dijo Lana~se que esto es difícil yo también e perdido a mis mascotas más preciadas y...

-¡¡¡Ronnie Anne no es como una de tus estúpidas mascosta!!!~grito Lincoln interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-¡¡¡Niños ya bajen ya es hora de cenar!!!~grito el señor loud

Lana se quedo viendo a los ojos de su hermano tardando de contener sus lágrimas se levantó de la cama de Lincoln y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo

-Yo no dije que era una mascota sólo trataba de ayudarte~dijo Lana soltando unas lagrimas~pero sabes si tu de verdad quieres que no nos preocupemos entonces sólo baja pero si quieres seguir actuando como un imbécil entonces quédate.

-Lana espera no quise...~dijo Lincoln antes de que Lana saliera y asotara su puerta~¿a hora que ago?

Fin del capitulo 12.

Nota.

El FLASH BACK no se va a cerrar hasta después de unos capítulos más gracias por leer los adoro.


	13. Capitulo 13: una tarde con risitas

jj


	14. Capítulo 13: Una tarde  (08-14 20:27:36)

Capítulo 13:Una tarde con risitas.

Un rato después.

-¿Que hice?¿por que le contesté así a Lana?~se preguntaba Lincoln~ella tiene razón soy un imbécil ago que mi familia se preocupe a lo tonto y le grite debo de disculparme con ella.

Lincoln bajó pero no sabía que responder pero noto que no estaban todas sus hermanas las únicas que estaban eran Luan y Lily.

-¿Lincoln estas bien?¿ocurrió algo?~le pregunto Luan notando la presencia de su hermano.

-Lincoln mem~dijo Lily con una sonrisa corriendo hacia su hermano.

-Hola Lily ven aqui~dijo Lincoln cargando a su hermanita~Y no me pasa nada Luan sólo estaba buscando a Lana hablando de eso ¿donde estan todos?

-Ps todos se fueron al rezo de Ronnie Anne y yo me quedé para cuidar a Lily y ati también~dijo Luan~y hablando de Ronnie hermanito ¿estas bien? Si quieres hablar aquí estoy todos emos estado muy preocupados por ti.

-Lose lo lamento no quiero que se preocupen por mi~dijo Lincoln~de echo hace un rato le grite a Lana y vine a disculpar me siento triste y enojado conmigo.

-Tranquilo hermanito si quieres siéntate aquí y platicame que paso con Lana~dijo Luan.

-Esta bien~dijo Lincoln sentándose a lado de Luan~mira paso que...

Lincoln comenzó a contar lo que le paso ayer y lo que le dijo a Lana después de un rato Lily quedó dormida y Luan la llevo a su cuarto y luego regresó a la sala.

-Ya dejé a Lily~dijo Luan~mira Lincoln lo que le dijiste a Lana estuvo mal y además ella tiene razón no puedes estar aquí encerrado por siempre se que es perder a un ser querido pero yo nose que tanto te duele, ni Lana,ni nadie. Sólo tu sabes tu dolor y se que es difícil pero olle por que no piensas¿que te diría Ronnie Anne si te viera así?

-Ella me diría "vamos torpe esto no está tan mal ven si te animas te daré un premio"~dijo Lincoln soltando una lágrima con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaj~se reía Luan lo más bajo que pudo pero Lincoln la escucho~Perdón hermano es que ya me imagino cuantas veces te convenció y mejor no pregunto cuál era el premio jajaja.

-Jajaja si tenías que haberme visto jajaja~decía Lincoln con una sonrisa y riendose.

-¿Quieres ver videos Lincoln hasta que lleguen todos?~dijo Luan.

-Si esta bien necesito algo de humor~dijo Lincoln.

Entonces los dos chicos se fueron al cuarto de Lincoln a ver videos de sus sitio web y también vieron de algunos comediantes y bromistas en YouTube como Prankedy y algunos doblajes de Escardi y Manzelot se pasaron viendo vídeos y riéndose hasta después de un rato llego la familia y notaron que Lincoln y Luan estaban dormidos en la cama de Lincoln abrazados con la computadora encendida prefirieron dejarlos en paz.

-Vamos torpe esto no está tan mal ven si te animas te daré un premio~dijo Ronnie.

-E...ya voy Ronnie espera...~dijo Lincoln antes de despertarse de golpe~¡¡¡Ronnieee!!!~dijo Lincoln levantándose de golpe

\- ¿Lincoln estas bien?~dijo Luan preocupada por su hermano.

-Si estoy bien solo fue un mal sueño~dijo Lincoln.

-Esta bien~dijo Luan~¿qué horas serán?¿y por que tengo puesta mi pijama?

-debieron aver llegado y nos cambiaron parece que ya es tarde~dijo Lincoln.

-Si eso creo~dijo Luan~¿no te molesta que me quedé a dormir contigo esta noche?

-No al contrario me gusta que estés aquí no quiero estar solo~dijo Lincoln.

-Esta bien Lincoln gracias bueno que descanses~dijo Luan.

-Igualmente cariño que descanses~dijo Lincoln antes de quedarse dormido tan profundamente en un instante.

-¿Lincoln que dijiste?~le pregunto Luan confundida.

-zzzzz~solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Lincoln.

-Lincoln me dijo cariñocariño~pensó Luan abrazando su almohada~me dijo cariño que emoción.no.debo de estar loca.

Luego se quedo dormida.

al día siguiente en la mañana Luan se veía feliz todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas para desayunar pero noto que Lincoln no estaba en la mesa de los grandes ni en la de los pequeños esto la desánimo hasta que...

-Buenos días a todos~dijo Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenos días cariño~dijo la señora Loud~¿como dormiste?

-Muy bien mamá~dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln si quieres puedes sentarte a lado mío~dijo Luan.

-Si esta bien gracias Luan~dijo Lincoln sentándose junto a Luan.

-Y díganme chicos ¿que hicieron ayer?~dijo el señor Loud.

-Estuvimos viendo vídeos y creo que nos quedamos dormidos~dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y Lily no los molesto?~les pregunto el señor Loud.

Lincoln y Luan abrieron sus ojos muy grandes habían olvidado a Lily.

-No papá no nos molesto~dijo nerviosa Luan.

-Si también quedó dormida como un angelito~dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me alegra cuando llegamos estaban los tres dormidos~dijo el señor Loud.

Lincoln y Luan suspiraron profundamente lo más silencioso que pudieron después de unos minutos de estar comiendo

Lincoln habló.

-¿Lori hoy vas a ir a la casa de Bobby?~pregunto Lincoln muy serio.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Lincoln por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Lori?~le pregunto Lincoln cuando no recibió respuesta de su hermana.

-s...si hoy voy a ir ¿por que lo preguntas?~dijo Lori viendo a su hermano.

-Por que voy a ir contigo ¿cress que podamos ir a comprar unas flores antes de ir allá~dijo Lincoln.

-Si claro hermano pasaremos por unas flores~dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

-Mmm... Hijo ¿estas seguro que quieres ir?~dijo el señor Loud mirando a su hijo con una cara de confusión.

-Si papá estoy seguro ayer estuve hablando con Luan y decidí que no me voy a quedar aquí encerrado por siempre~dijo Lincoln volteando a ver a su hermana.

Luan miro a su hermano con una cara de sorpresa procurando no sonrojarse.

-Me parece bien hijo me avisas cuando vayan a irse para darte dinero para las flores~dijo la señora Loud con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá~dijo Lincoln~a hora si me disculpan voy a hablar con Lana nos vemos luego y Luan~la abrazo y le susurró al oído gracias hermana te kiero mucho.

-Bien hijo puedes ir~dijo el señor Loud.

Luan no despegaba la mirada de su hermano hasta que se fue entonces ella voltio a ver su plato y luego miro a toda su familia todos estaban sonriendo.

-¿Qué?~Pregunto nerviosa Luan.

-Bien echo Luan~dijo Leni.

-Si literalmente eres la mejor hermanita~dijo Lori.

-Tu si rockeas hermana~dijo Luna.

-Buen trabajo hija~dijo la señora Loud.

-Estoy orgulloso hija~dijo el señor Loud.

-Eres una verdadera campeona hermana~dijo Lynn.

-Vamos no es nada sólo dije la verdad lo que el necesita hacer para no estar deprimido~dijo Luan un poco avergonzada.

-Esa es mi pequeña risitas jajaja ¿entiendes?~dijo el señor Loud.

-jejeje muy gracioso papá bueno ya termine voy a mi cuarto~dijo Luan~Luna ven pronto necesito hablar contigo~le dijo Luan susurrando.

Entonces Luan se fue a su cuarto y unos minutos después Luna se fue a su habitación.

-Hola chica ¿que pasa?~dijo Luna.

-Luna creo que me estoy volviendo loca ~dijo Luan.

-¿A que te refieres hermana?~pregunto Luna.

-Me refiero a Lincoln ayer que estuve con cuando dormí con el se despertó con una pesadilla creo que con Ronnie y luego se volvió a dormir y antes de caer dormido me dijo "buenas noches cariño" y ahorita me dijo "gracias te kiero mucho"~dijo Luan nerviosa caminando por toda la habitación.

\- Wow Wow Wow tranquila hermana siéntate y respira~dijo Luna~wow no lo puedo creer crei que ese psicólogo ya te avia curado hermana pero al parecer el poder del amor no conoce fronteras.

-Luna esto es serio creo que me gusta otra vez Lincoln y creo que está vez yo le gustó~dijo Luan.

\- Aver tranquila amor escucha Lincoln posiblemente te dijo cariño por que soñó con Ronnie Anne no sabemos que habrán echo esos dos en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos~dijo Luna~y además lo que te dijo ahorita de seguro sólo fue una forma para agradecerte.

-Tal vez tengas razón Luna~dijo Luan~yo sólo estoy loca.

-Loca de amor Luan además siempre contarás con mi apoyo para eso soy tu hermana y tu amiga puedes contar siempre conmigo además si tu le gustas a Lincoln os6 habrás conquistado una de tus metas de la vida y la más importante.

-Gracias Luna~dijo Luan~y ya no me metas cosas en la cabeza por favor no quiero regresar al consultorio del doctor Langdell.

-Esta bien hermana bueno nos vemos tengo que practicar

~dijo Luna.

-Ok hermana nos vemos~dijo Luan.

Luego Luna se fue y Luan se acostó en su cama.

-¿Yo y Lincoln juntos?~dijo Luan~sería el mejor show de mi vida jejejeje

Fin del capitulo 13.

 **Hola hermanos, quieto hablarles sibre algo que es importante y yo no les dije nada. Bueno, primero que nada me llamo YUCARD y soy el primer Louder en utilizar a las hijas del pecado, por lo menos aquí en el fandom latinoamericano. Esta inicio en wattpad el 12 de diciembre del 2016. Yo no quise comentar nada sobre esto por que temia de que me categorizaran por presumido, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo claro de una buena vez. Y si quieren pruebas pregunten por mi en wattpad o en los grupos de facebook del fandom** **Espero que les habra gustado el capítulo hermanos, nos vemos en unos minutos mas.**


	15. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14:Siempre serás mi rival y mi mejor amiga.

Un año antes.

-¿Así que te crees la chica ruda?~dijo Lynn~entonces demuestra lo.

-No creas que por que eres mayor me vas a vencer deportista de quinta~dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Me la vas a pagar maldita latina~dijo Lynn.

Entonces las dos chicas empezaron a pelear en el patio de la escuela de pronto se hallaba una gran concurrencia alrededor de las chicas esto hizo que el director se alertara y fue de inmediato a separar a las chicas.

-Ustedes dos ya paren~dijo el director levantando a las dos chicas~a hora compañenme a mi oficina de inmediato.

Ya en la oficina del director.

-Muy bien a hora quiero que las dos me expliquen por que demonios se pelearon~dijo el director enojado.

-Ella es una mala perdedora sólo por que le anoté un gol se enojó~dijo Lynn.

-Tu hiciste trampa y lo sabes tu eres la única que no sabe perder~dijo Ronnie.

-No me vengas con eso otra vez Latina lo que pasa es que...~dijo Lynn antes de ser interrumpida.

-Ya basta~dijo el director~mire señorita Loud tu eres dos años mayor que ella y usted señorita santiago ya le emos dicho que tiene que bajar su temperamento no puedes estar peleando casi todos los días así que las dos quedan castigadas después de clases ¿entendieron?.

-Si señor director~dijeron las dos chicas de mala gana.

Después de la escuela el director las esperaba en la biblioteca.

-Bien chicas estarán aquí hasta las 5:00pm. Por lo mientras aprovechen su tiempo para hacer sus tareas y estudiar.

Las chicas entraron a la biblioteca mientras el director salió y cerró la puerta por fuera y se alejó.

-Bien gracias por esto a hora estaremos aquí por toda la tarde~dijo Lynn.

Ronnie Anne sólo volteo a ver el reloj y luego a Lynn saco su celular y le tomo una foto.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?~le pregunto Lynn.

-Tienes razón amiga también me gusta esa canción jajaja~dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Por que me dijiste amiga?~le pregunto Lynn.

-Olle me podrías ayudar con este libro es el que ocupó~le dijo Ronnie Anne señalandole a Lynn con la mirada donde estaba una cámara~entonces ¿si me puedes ayudar?

-Si claro~dijo Lynn siguió a Ronnie Anne hacia un estante.

-Bien al parecer el director ya llego a su oficina desactivare el audio y pondré una grabación falsa~dijo Ronnie.

-¿Que vas a hacer que?~pregunto Lynn confundida.

-Olvidalo sólo ayúdame abrir el panel~dijo Ronnie.

Entonces Lynn quito una tapa del piso y adentro había unos cables y un puerto usb.

-Sólo conectare esto aquí y listo~dijo Ronnie Anne~bueno ya está puedes hacer lo que quieras el no te puede escuchar ni ver.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?~pregunto Lynn.

-El director siempre toma su café y rosquilla después de dar las indicaciones para los castigados tarda exactamente un minuto en llegar y otros dos minutos en llegar a su oficina así que antes de que el de el castigo entró a la sala de maestros y le pongo un endulsante artificial que no se siente el sabor eso hace que se duerma y pongo el video por prevención si es que el llega mi celular sonará y la luz de la cámara se apagará~dijo Ronnie.

-Wow eres muy lista de verdad~dijo Lynn con una sonrisa.

-No sólo que me la e pasado mucho tiempo aqui que conozco los trucos~dijo Ronnie~bueno a hora si me disculpas voy a leer un rato.

-O vamos dices que haces todo eso para simplemente ponerte a leer no seas aburrida~dijo Lynn.

-Esta bien entonces salgamos de aquí~dijo Ronnie.

-Pero ¿como?~el director carro la puerta por afuera~dijo Lynn.

-Veces sólo hay que mirar arriba~dijo Ronnie señalando la ventilación.

-Wow pero ¿como llegaremos hacia allá?~dijo Lynn.

-¡¡¡CRACK CRACK!!!~Ronnie Anne se estiraba y mientras lo hacía la dijo a Lynn~espero que sepas hacer parkour.

-Claro que si déjame me estiro~entonces Lynn se empezó a estirar~¡¡¡CRACK!!! Ya estoy lista.

-Que te parece una carrera~dijo Ronnie.

-Pero lo cabe una persona ahí la que pierda podrá caer~dijo Lynn.

-Si pero tu ya eres deportista así que tu cuerpo aguantara la caída~dijo Ronnie.

-Es un reto~dijo Lynn~en sus marcas.

-Listos~dijo Ronnie.

-Fuera~dijeron las dos chicas.

Ambas chicas empezaron a correr y trepar los estantes parecía una carrera pareja tanta habilidad y astucia nunca se había visto pero la carrera no duró tanto ambas estaban cabeza a cabeza hasta que.

-No puede ser~grito Lynn cuándo iba a caerse pero entonces.

-Te tengo Lynn~dijo Ronnie tomando de la mano a Lynn y subiendola adentro de la ventilación.

-Gracias eso estuvo cerca~dijo Lynn.

-No agradezcas a hora ven vamos afuera~dijo Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne subió a Lynn a la ventilación y salieron a la parte de afuera de la biblioteca.

-Wow esres astuta~dijo Lynn~y entonces ¿a donde vamos?

-Nose ¿que quieres hacer primero?~dijo Ronnie.

-Tengo un poco de hambre~dijo Lynn.

-Bien entonces vamos a la cafetería~dijo Ronnie.

-Pero aquí ya no hay nadie más que nosotros~dijo Lynn.

-Como dije e estado aquí mucho tiempo y se en donde hallar comida~dijo Ronnie~vamos sigueme.

Entonces las dos chicas fueron a la cafetería y entraron a la parte de la cocina y encontraron la puerta del almacén estaba cerrada por dentro entonces Ronnie Anne entró por la ventilación y la abrió desde adentro.

-Wow tu me sigues sorprendiendo~dijo Lynn.

-Bien a hora entra~dijo Ronnie~y deleitate con esto.

-Wow cuantas cosas~decía Lynn maravillada.

-Mira por aquí están las frituras por halla los chocolates las sodas se encuentran arriba y si quieres comer sano hay fruta y vegetales por halla~dino Ronnie.

-Wow son muchas cosas pero creo que es verdad que aquí nunca tendrán...~dijo Lynn antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Carne? Esa está por halla si quieres un poco puedo preparar~dijo Ronnie.

-¿De verdad?~dijo Lynn~eres la mejor.

-Gracias Lynn~dijo Ronnie~esto es algo que me enseñó mi tío soy experta en hacer carne asada o como más lo conocen parrilada.

-Me llamo Lynn Lynn Loud~dijo lynn~y me parece bien gracias niña.

-Es Ronnie Ronnie Anne Santiago~dijo Ronnie~pero me tendrás que ayudar.

-Ok~dijo Lynn.

Las dos chicas empezaron a cocinar y casi una hora después tenían ya todo listo y decidieron ir el techo de la escuela a comer para disfrutar de la vista.

-Que hermosa vista~dijo Lynn.

-Si lose aquí me gusta venir a comer para disfrutar de la vista~dijo Ronnie.

-¿A qui vienes siempre?~le pregunto Lynn.

-Sólo cuando me castigan en las tardes ósea que casi siempre estoy aqui~dijo Ronnie con una sonriza~bueno ya hay que comer.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la orilla del techo de la escuela y empezaron a comer.

-Esta muy bueno~dijo Lynn.

-Si aún que sabe mejor con tortilla de maiz~dijo Ronnie~pero lástima que la cafetería no tenía masa.

-Yo sólo las e probado en los tacos~dijo Lynn.

-Bueno esa es tortilla dorada y en México lo que aquí se llaman tacos allá se le llama quesadillas doradas~dijo Ronnie.

-En serio entonces ¿como son los tacos allá?~le pregunto Lynn.

-Ps hay muchas variedades pero yo sólo los diferenció entre dos uno que se le llama tacos dorados o en otros lados de México lo llaman flautas son tacos enrollados y los otros que son la tortilla destendida un poco dorada y con carne mucha carne~dijo Ronnie.

-Wow tengo que probarlos~dijo Lynn dándole una mordida a su carne.

-Si tienes que probarlos~dijo Ronnie.

-Desde aquí se puede ver todo~dijo Lynn~allá está el negocio de flips, la hamburguesa del eructo y todo el campo de fútbol.

-Si te dije que era una buena vista~dijo Ronnie.

-Olle te debo una disculpa por la pelea de hace rato~dijo Lynn.

-Si yo también te debo una disculpa por averte llamado tramposa tienes razon soy una mala perdedora~dijo Ronnie.

-Yo también lo soy~dijo Lynn~te entiendo para mi los deportes no son solo mi pasión es también mi vida,mi forma de ser.

-Si lo noté al parecer eres buena para muchos deportes~dijo Ronnie.

-Tu también eres buena en el soccer y fuiste muy hábil en el parkour~dijo Lynn.

-Sólo me gusta hacer parkour y lo aprendí jugando mi video juego favorito se llama Assasins Creed~dijo Ronnie.

-Creo que ya había escuchado a mi hermano hablar sobre ese juego a el también le gusta mucho los video juegos~dijo Lynn.

-¿Tienes hermanos?~le pregunto Ronnie.

-Si de escho tengo 9 hermanas y un hermano~dijo Lynn.

-Olle ¿tu hermano es Lincoln Loud?~pregunto Ronnie.

-Si así es ¿lo conoces?~dijo Lynn.

-Si va en mi clase~dijo Ronnie~olle no sabes si el ¿tiene novia?.

-No hasta donde yo se no tiene~dijo Lynn~pero ¿por que preguntas?.

-Nada más creí aver escuchado que a el le gustaba alguien de mi clase~dijo Ronnie un poco sonrojada y mirando hacia el abajo.

-No nos a dicho nada a nosotras~dijo Lynn~Pero creo que había dicho que le gustaba alguien de una chaqueta morada.

-¡¡¡¿En serio?!!!~dijo Ronnie muy entusiasmada~quiero decir ¿de verdad?

-Jajaja ¿te gusta Lincoln?~dijo Lynn.

-No me gusta sólo que... Me parece un poco...~dijo Ronnie.

-¿Lindo?~dijo Lynn completando la frase.

-Si~dijo Ronnie apenada antes de que su celular sonará advirtiendo sobre la llegada del director~oh oh es hora de irnos.

-Vámonos rápido~dijo Lynn.

Las dos chicas bajaron del techo y entraron a la escuela corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron antes que el director llegará esquivaron casilleros y otras cosas de limpieza que el despistado del conserje había dejado por doquier hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca y notaron que la puerta todavía estaba cerrada así que entraron de nuevo por la ventilación rápidamente y regresaron a la parte interior de la biblioteca y en cuanto entraron se escuchaba cuando el director iba a entrar y antes de que el entrará las chicas se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Muy bien chicas su castigo a terminado ya pueden irse y espero que habrán aprendido su lección~dijo el director.

-Si señor director~dijeron las dos chicas.

Ya después en la salida.

-Hoy me divertí mucho amiga hoy fue espectacular~dijo Lynn.

-¿Amiga?~dijo Ronnie un poco confundida.

-Aaa perdón creí que tu y yo...~dijo Lynn antes de ser interrumpida.

-No no te preocupes sólo que me sorprendió no creo que quisieras ser mi amiga ps ya sabes que con todo esto de ser la chica ruda...no tengo muchos amigos~dijo Ronnie.

-No te preocupes te entiendo~dijo Lynn~también muchos se intimidan conmigo por que soy la gran deportista que sabe artes marciales y otros tipos de lucha.

-Entonces ¿amigas?~dijo Ronnie alzando su mano para estrecharla con Lynn.

-Amigas~dijo Lynn dándole la mano.

-Bueno ya me voy nos vemos hablamos luego~dijo Ronnie.

-Adiós amiga~dijo Lynn.

Ya después Lynn se fue caminando a casa y pensaba que a hora tenía una amiga nueva pero esta amiga quiere a su hermano.

-Si Lincoln se entera creerá que lo están obligando a que se junte con ella será mejor mantener nuestra amistad en secreto~Pensaba Lynn.

Esa misma noche después de ser regañada por sus padres Lynn estaba en su habitación haciendo su tarea cuando llego un mensaje.

-Hola amiga ¿como estas?~decía el mensaje de Ronnie Anne.

-Muy bien amiga gracias por preguntar y dime ¿tu como estas?~le contesto Lynn.

-Bien gracias,olle necesito hablar contigo~dijo Ronnie~¿te parece si nos vemos mañana después de clases en el mall?

-Si esta bien~dijo Lynn~me pregunto para que me querrá decir~pensaba Lynn.

Al día siguiente después de clases las chicas fueron al mall y tuvieron un día de chicas viendo ropa deportiva pasaron a una tienda de cómics y luego comieron en una cafetería de ahí. Luego las chicas se sentaron en una banca.

-Hoy me divertí mucho~dijo Lynn.

-Si yo también~dijo Ronnie.

-Pero olle ¿qué era eso de que querías hablarme?~dijo finalmente Lynn.

-Es sobre tu,yo y Lincoln~dijo Ronnie~mira tu hermano me gusta y tu eres una buena amiga pero...

-No quieres que Lincoln sepa que tu yo somos amigas por que se sentiría obligado a estar contigo~dijo Lynn interrumpiendo a Ronnie Anne.

-Eso era exactamente lo que quería decir~dijo Ronnie un poco sorpendida.

-Si también eso lo pensé ayer y te entiendo~dijo Lynn~¿que te parece ser amigas en secreto?

-Me quitaste la palabra de la vida~dijo Ronnie~eres buena Lynn sabes si yo no terminará junto a Lincoln me gustaría que tuviera a alguien como tu.

-Jajaja no hay nadie como yo~dijo Lynn.

-Entonces en ese caso me gustaría que se quedará a tu lado jajajaja~dijo Ronnie.

-No vuelvas a decir eso por favor~dijo Lynn~ya me hiciste pensar mal.

-Jajaja~se reía Ronnie Anne~sólo es una broma jajaja. Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Si Lori no tardará en marcarme para saber donde estoy~dijo Lynn~bueno nos vemos luego Ronnie.

-Adiós Lynn~dijo Ronnie.

Y si las dos chicas eran las mejores amigas muy unidas todos los días se hablaban por chat y cuando tenían tiempo iban a verse unos meses después Lynn convenció a Ronnie Anne a entrar al equipo de baseball y fue junto a Lynn las mejores jugadoras siempre competían entre ellas. un tiempo después llego el cumpleaños de Ronnie Anne y se preguntan. si. también fue ese el día en que Lincoln se le declaró ese día Lynn le regaló un bate que tenía una escritura que decía:"Para la mejor bateadorade Royal Woods aparte de mi Ronnie Anne y la mejor amiga también"

Ese día fue maravilloso Ronnie Anne siempre le contaba a Lynn todo lo que hacía con Lincoln ella era la única Loud que sabía de su relación y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que ese terrible día en la mañana.

-Que bien que Ronnie Anne y Lincoln por fin de confesaron ya me cansé e estar ocultando esto~dijo Lynn levantándose de la cama~¿Que horas serán? No debí acostarme tan tarde anoche.

Lynn miro su celular y vio que eran las 11:30 am.

-Es muy tarde ya~dijo Lynn con un suspiró~bueno creo que voy a lavarme la cara.

Lynn salió de su cuartoy fue al baño ella no noto la ausencia de familia hasta que salió del baño fue a su cuarto a vestirse luego fue a la planta baja para ver a toda su familia preocupada con una cara de tristeza y apurandose a irse.

-¿Que pasa?~pregunto Lynn antes de que su familia saliera.

-Sube rápido al auto Lynn tenemos que ir al hospital~dijo su padre desesperado.

Lynn no quiso preguntar el por que viendo la cara de su padre sólo salió corriendo de la casa hasta el auto y todos se fueron rápidamente al hospital.

Cuando llegaron Lynn vio a Lori ,a Lincoln y a Bobby. Los tres estaban heridos. Lynn se empezó a preocupar al no ver a Ronnie Anne le queria preguntar a Lincoln pero el ya estaba diciendo lo que ocurría junto con Lori y Bobby luego llego el doctor a hablar con Lincoln para que pasará después de que salió de la habitación entraron los familiares de la chica y unos minutos después entraron doctores y enfermeros había pasado lo peor.

El día del entierro antes de que cerrarán el cajón donde descansaba el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne una castaña se acercó con un bate y lo puso en la mano de su mejor amiga ella no soltó ninguna lagrima. Después del entierro y la desaparición de Lincoln fueron a la casa de los Santiago entonces ella subió a la segunda planta y entró al cuarto de su amiga lo vio y noto que ella tenía u has fotos de su familia ,de Lincoln y una de ella con su mejor amiga Lynn ella tomó la foto y se acostó en la cama.

-Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga te kiero mucho~dijo Lynn antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Fin del capitulo 14.

Perdón,perdon,perdón por publicarla hasta hoy es que tuve muchos problemas y no pude escribir hasta el domingo de verdad lo siento espero y les guste


End file.
